Generations
by Daphs.Dari17
Summary: "M-Mom, Is it okay for two girls to l-love each other?" Ms. Minami remebers her past relationships with her daughter's girfriend's mother, and a certain meeting might make her rembember more than she ever thought she would. Meanwhile, the other μ's members reflects on their mothers' pasts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mom! I'm home!"

Principal Minami suddenly heard her daughter's voice calling her. She was in the kitchen making dinner, and then she turned around to talk to her daughter.

"Oh, Kotori dear. Who is this lovely girl with you?" Ms. Minami asked, pointing to the red haired girl beside her daughter. _She looks familiar…_

"M-Mom, I wanted to ask you something…" Kotori then looked at the ground "Is it okay for two girls to l-love eachother?"

Ms. Minami's eyes widened.

* * *

" _Is it okay for two girls to love each other, Minami-san?" the red haired girl asked her._

" _I guess there's no problem with that…" she then looked at the ground "I confess that I… don't really like men myself…"_

" _Y-You don't?"_

" _No…"_

 _After some seconds, the red haired girl spoke up "Me neither…"_

* * *

"Hey! Mom! Are you hearing me?" Kotori asked, noticing that her mother wasn't answering her.

"O-Oh! Yes dear, what did you say?"

Kotori blushed "I-I asked if it's okay for two g-girls to love each other…"

After a few seconds, Ms. Minami said "I t-think it is…"

After that, Kotori looked at the girl beside her and took a deep breath "Mom, this is Maki-chan… She is my girlfriend…"

Minami's eyes widened. Again "Y-Your girlfriend?!"

"Yes! And I love her, no matter what you say!" after Kotori said that, Maki blushed.

* * *

" _M-Minami-san… I have to tell you something important…"_

 _Minami-san looked at the red haired girl in front of her confused._

" _Oh? What is it Nishikino-san?"_

 _Nishikino-san blushed "I… I love you Minami-san!" she yelled "I love ever since I laid eyes on you!"_

 _Minami-san was speechless. She started to walk towards the other girl. She them reached to grab the other girl's hand._

" _Nishikino-san… I love you too…" she then proceeded to kiss the red haired girl. After the kiss, they looked at each other's eyes and Minami-san said "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

 _Nishikino-san then proceeded to hug the gray haired girl "Of course I will!"_

* * *

"Are you mad at me mom?" Kotori asked with a sad face.

Ms. Minami then smiled at her daughter "Of course not sweetie. As long as you're happy, then I will be happy too." Kotori smiled and hugged her mother. Ms. Minami then turned to the red haired girl "I don't think we've been introduced to each other yet. I'm Ms. Minami, what's your name?"

The girl blushed "I-I'm Nishikino Maki, ma'am…"

* * *

" _Mom, this is Nishikino-san…" Minami-san said. The gray haired girl's mother then turned to look at Nishikino-san._

" _Oh, so you're Nishikino-san! My daughter talks about you a lot"._

 _Nishikino-san then blushed. Holding the red haired girl's hand, Minami-san spoke up "Mom… Nishikino-san and I… are dating…"_

 _The gray haired girl's mother was speechless. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke up. "Did you just say that you're dating this girl?"_

" _I did. And no matter what you say, I will continue to love her."_

" _I will not accept this! I can't have my daughter dating another woman!" she yelled, then turned to the red haired girl "Get out of this house right now!"_

 _Nishikino-san then got out of the house, crying._

" _My daughter… you're going to that camp I told you about…"_

" _No! You can't make me go there! You can't! I refuse to do this!"_

" _You can't fight this, my daughter… you became a stranger to me… dating another woman? I would never accept that! Now go to your room! I don't want to see your face anymore"_

" _I hate you…" Minami-san whispered, before turning to run to her room._

* * *

"Y-You said your name was Nishikino?" Ms. Minami asked.

"Yeah, w-why?"

"N-Nothing…" Ms. Minami then turned to her daughter "Kotori, no matter who you choose to love, I will always support you, okay?"

Kotori then hugged her mother "Thank you mom!"

After that, Kotori and Maki went to the ash haired girl's room, holding hands.

"Nishikino-san…"

* * *

" _I'm leaving, Nishikino-san."_

 _Nishikino-san looked at her girlfriend with a hurt expression. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke up "W-Where are you going?"_

" _My mother is sending me to a camp to deal with my… 'Abnormality'…" the gray haired girl responded._

 _Nishikino-san then started to cry "W-Why…" she then proceeded to hug her girlfriend "Why… don't leave me Minami-san… I love you so much…"_

" _I love you too Nishikino-san…" She then started to cry too "My mother is forcing me to go…" she looked up at her girlfriend's eyes "But I will think about you every day… I won't forget you… And when I come back, we will be happy again… Just do me a favor okay?" she kissed her girlfriend's cheek "Don't forget me…"_

 _Nishikino-san then pushed her girlfriend into a passionate kiss "I would never!" she said between kisses._

 _The next day, Minami-san left. She stayed at that horrible camp for three years, but now she was going back home._

 _She arrived at her house and was greeted by her mother._

" _Hello dear. I missed you so much…" her mother said, hugging her._

" _I missed you too mom…" the gray haired girl said._

" _I believe they took care of your abnormality, right?"_

" _They did mom…" she lied. In that camp, the only thing that kept her going was the thought of her beloved girlfriend._

" _I see. That's great! Then you'll be happy to know that I found a nice man for you to marry."_

" _Thank you mom…" she didn't like what her mother was doing, but she decided to ignore it. The only thing she wanted to do right now was to see her girlfriend._

" _Good… you're a good girl, my daughter"_

 _Minami-san then left her house and went to the Nishikino household. A big, white mansion, with big gates and pretty decorations._

 _She then rang the house's bell._

 _After a few minutes, she was greeted by the familiar sight of red hair._

" _Hello, how can I help yo-"the red haired girl stopped midsentence. She then had a surprised look on her face._

" _Nishikino-san" Minami said, smiling "You look beautiful…"_

" _Minami-san…!" the red haired girl then hugged the other girl "You came back… I missed you so much…!"_

" _I missed you too…" she relaxed into the hug "I thought you had forgotten me…" she then proceeded to kiss her girlfriend, but hand in her mouth prevented her to do so._

" _Minami-san, I can't do this…" the red haired girl said, starting to cry._

" _W-What do you mean?"_

" _I'm… I'm getting married, Minami-san…"_

 _Silence._

 _Minami was speechless. She didn't move or speak. All she could do was stare at the red haired girl's face._

" _H-How…" she finally said, starting to cry "How could you…?"_

" _Two years after you left, my father said I would marry a man that was from another rich family… he said that he was a nice guy but… I couldn't do anything, Minami-san… I'm so sorry!" she then took hold of the taller girl's trembling hands._

 _Minami then let go of the other girl's hand "Nishikino-san… I… W-Why… you…" she then fell on her knees, crying. The red haired girl could only stare at the other girl's pain. It broke her heart. "I… I will be going then…" she got up and turned around "Goodbye, Nishikino-san" she then turned her head to the other girl "I love you… I will always love you…" after that, she walked away._

 _The red haired girl didn't stop her._

* * *

Ms. Minami found herself crying after remembering all those events "Nishikino-san… Do you still think of me the way I think of you? Or have you forgotten about me already?"

She would discover the answer for that question soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Maki-chan?" Kotori asked, while Maki was on top of her on the older girl's bed, kissing her neck.

"What?" Make said between kisses.

"Don't you think my mother was acting a little bit weird?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

"I guess I can do that" after a few seconds of silences, she spoke up again "But you don't want us to stop now, do you?"

"You know me"

* * *

"I will be leaving then" Maki said, getting up from Kotori's bed.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to-"

"Don't worry about me. You said you needed to talk to your mom, right?"

"Okay" Kotori put her hands on the red haired girl's waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss "I love you".

"I-I love you too…" after that, Maki left.

Kotori went to talk to her mother. She looked like she cried just now.

"Mom? Are you okay?" The silver haired woman looked at her daughter surprised.

"K-Kotori… Where's your friend…?"

"She just left" The ash haired teenager took a sit beside her mother "Were you crying mom?"

"N-No, why do you ask?" she responded, obviously lying.

"Tell me what's wrong mommy…"

After looking at her daughter's puppy face, Minami sighed "Dear, I think I should tell you a few things about my past…"

"You can tell me mom".

"Well… okay, it started when I was in high school, like you"

* * *

"Minami-san!" a blue haired girl said. Minami smiled towards her and waved.

"Ah, Sonoda-san. How are you doing?" She said smiling.

Sonoda blushed and looked at her feet "I'm fine Minami-san…"

"Sonoda-san! Minami-san! Wait for me!" a brown haired girl yelled, running towards them.

"K-Kousaka-san… calm down…" Sonoda said, putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

The brown haired girl blushed "Sonoda-san… we're going to be late to class…"

"Let's get going then" Minami said, already walking towards their destination.

Sonoda and Kousaka were Minami's best friends in Otonokizaka high school. They knew each other for a long time, and they were always close.

While walking through the school, Minami saw a red haired second year walking in the school halls. She was talking to a black haired girl wearing a ponytail.

 _She's pretty…_

"Minami-san! Where are you looking at?" Kousaka asked a little too loud, making the two girls look them.

"N-Nothing, stop yelling Kousaka-san!" she said blushing, as Kousaka giggled.

The red haired girl smiled at Minami, making her blush even more. After that, they all went to their class.

"So you were looking at that cute redhead weren't you Minami-san?" Kousaka asked with a knowing smile.

"K-Kousaka-san! H-How shameless…" Sonoda said, blushing.

"What if I was looking at her? You got a problem with that?" The silver haired girl said, starting to get angry.

"Of course not! To be honest, I don't like men either!" she said.

"S-Seriously? I thought you lived with that big guy…" Sonoda said.

"Oh, him? He's not my boyfriend; he's my roommate and one of my best friends. I ask him to pretend to be my boyfriend sometimes, since my mom is really against people like me or Minami-san."

"Yeah, my mom is pretty much the most homophobic person I know. I never really got a chance to have a girlfriend because any girl I presented to her and she thought we were too close, she would make that girl go away." Minami said.

"T-That's sad…" Sonoda said. Both girls turned to look at the blue haired girl. She blushed.

"Do you… like girls too, Sonoda-san?" Kousaka asked.

"I-I-I… t-that's a shameless thing to ask!" she said, blushing.

"So you do?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Y-Yes…"

Both girls looked at her surprised "That's cool. Do you have someone in particular, Sonoda-san?" Minami asked.

The blue haired girl blushed even more "Y-Yeah… I actually have girlfriend…"

"W-What?!" both girls asked at the same time.

"W-Well, I met h-her through my computer, on this dating site. She is from Russia and doesn't speak Japanese, so we write to each other in English. Although she can't really speak English very well, she just understands it…"

"That's so cool!" Kousaka said.

"Well, s-she never showed me her face though… I only saw a photo of her back, since that's her profile photo. She… she is blonde and tall… like, really tall. As for me, my profile photo is a close of my left eye, so that's the only thing she knows about my appearance…"

"Does your mom know that?" Minami asked.

Sonoda was silent for a few seconds looking at her feet before she spoke up "My mom doesn't like people like me… And she wants me to marry a man she selected to be my husband…"

"O-Oh… did you tell your girlfriend that?"

"I did… she said that I didn't need to worry because she would make me happy somehow and that she got a surprise for me… I wonder what she meant…"

They stayed in silence for a few seconds before Kousaka spoke up "Hey, I got an idea!" she smiled at her two friends "Why don't we create a club?"

"A club? What does that have to do with what we were talking?"

"I was thinking to call it 'be yourself' club or something like that. Y'know, a club for people who don't want to be ashamed of themselves, and people whose parents don't support them…"

After thinking for a few seconds, Minami said "Actually, that's not really a bad idea…"

"Y-Yeah…" Sonoda agreed.

"Yosh! Let's do this right now-"

"Kousaka-san, please sit down…"

The brunette turned to see the teacher looking at her with her arms crossed "Sorry…"

* * *

"…Okay, now we need a club room!"

The three friends were allowed to create the club they wanted. The school principal wanted to ask what the purpose of the club was, but she seemed to get the idea.

"This room seems fine"

They looked around the room that now belonged to their newly made club. It was kinda old and it had dust everywhere.

"We should clean it first before we start putting club stuff here" Sonoda said.

"Agreed" the other girls said in unison.

A few minutes of cleaning later, the three girls ended cleaning the old room.

"Okay, what now?" Sonoda asked.

"We put club stuff in here!" Kousaka answered.

"What kind of stuff do we put here?" Minami asked.

"Well, I guess you can put anything you want! After all, this is the 'be yourself' club!" The brunette answered, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Well, I think I can bring my keyboard to practice a little…" Sonoda said.

"I guess I will bring some posters of my favorite idols!" Kousaka said.

"Then I will bring a computer for us, which we can share." Minami said.

The three girls looked at each other smiling.

"Yosh!"

* * *

A few days later and the club room was filled with things the three girls brought. Idol posters were hanging everywhere, a keyboard hanging in the corner and Minami actually brought two computers for them to use.

"Nice! Now we have a nice place to spend our time!" Kousaka said.

"C-Cool! If you girls don't mind, I will play a few songs on my keyboard…" Sonoda said.

"Okay! Hey, Minami-san, let's play something on the computers!" Kousaka said.

"Well, okay then-"the silver haired girl started, but was interrupted by a voice coming from the room's door.

"E-Excuse me?" the girls turned to see the red haired second year looking at them. Minami felt her cheeks starting to burn as she looked at her.

"O-Oh, hello…?" the silver haired girl said.

"Hi… I saw that you guys created this club…" she blushed, looking down "I… kinda wanted to j-join you…"

The three girls looked at each other and nodded "Sure!" they said at the same time.

The red haired girl entered the room, still blushing. Kousaka walked towards her and said "What's your name?"

"Y-You can call me Nishikino…"

"Alright, Nishikino-san!"

Minami stared at the two girls with a grumpy face _'Am I really feeling jealous for something like this?'_

"So, what do we do in this club exactly?" Nishikino asked.

"Well, this club was created for people who wanted to be themselves without shame. So you can bring stuff you like here, and do whatever it is that makes you happy!" Kousaka said.

"O-Oh… that's cool" the red haired girl smiled "So… can I bring my guitar so I can practice a little?"

"You play the guitar?" Minami asked surprised.

"Yeah!"

Kousaka put a comforting hand on the newcomer's shoulder and said "Sure, you can bring it!"

So now the 'be yourself' club was completed and had four members. It was a nice place to stay, the four girls were respectful to each other and they were pretty happy there. Although the three original members didn't know why Nishikino joined the club, not that it bothered them.

 _Maybe she likes girls too…_ Minami thought. _Nah… I don't think I'm that lucky…_

Another regular day at the club room. The three original members were sitting around doing whatever they like to do there, wondering where the red haired girl was.

Well, that question was answered quickly, as the red haired girl entered the club room. The weird thing was that she was with a black haired girl with her hair tied into a ponytail.

"H-Hey guys…" Nishikino said.

"Hey, Nishikino-san!" Kousaka said, getting up from the computer she was playing and walking towards the two girls by the door "Who's that?"

The raven haired girl was small and looked like a kid. She blushed and said "A-Ah… Erm… Nico-Nico-Nii!" she said, making some weird hand gestures.

Kousaka laughed and said "Oh, so your name is Nico?"

The girl put her hands on her back and looked down "N-No… that's actually the name that I want to give to my daughter if I ever have one…"

"That's nice!"

Nishikino then said "Kousaka-san, this is Yazawa-san; she wanted to join our club".

"Oh?"

Both Minami and Sonoda walked up to the newcomer.

"Yazawa-san, is that right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"You can call me Minami-san. This is Sonoda-san" the bluenette smiled and waved "So, you want to join our club?"

"Mhm!"

"Well, you're welcome to join us, Yazawa-san!"

"Wait!" everyone turned to see a girl with light brown hair and red glasses by the club door. She looked a bit angry.

"I-It's the Student Council president Koizumi-san!"

Koizumi stared angrily at the girls in the club room "Oi, what are you all doing in this room?" she said, crossing her arms.

"This is our club room y'know…" Minami answered.

"Oh? And what is this club about?"

Kousaka then decided to speak "We called it 'be yourself' club, for people who want to be themselves and doesn't have their parent's support and stuff like that…"

Koizumi blushed and looked away "T-That's ridiculous! I c-can't allow a club like this in our school! C-Clubs are for important things only!"

"S-Stop being mean Koizumi-senpai…" everyone turned to see a purple haired girl wearing green glasses hiding behind the room's door.

"T-Toujou-san… w-what are you d-doing here?" Koizumi asked the purple haired girl.

Toujou blushed and said "I… wanted to talk to you…"

 _I see what's going on here…_ Everyone from the club thought.

"C-Can you please wait for a little bit?"

"C'mon, Koizumi-chin! Go talk to her, this lovely girl came all the way here to talk to you." An orange haired girl with her hair tied into a side ponytail said, smiling.

"T-The Student Council's vice-president Hoshizora-san!" Kousaka said.

"Hoshizora-san! What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the student council room doing that paper work!" Koizumi said.

"That was really boring Koizumi-chin! I wanted to see what you were doing!"

"Well, I-"

"Koizumi-senpai." The student council president was interrupted by Minami "Do you want to join our club?"

"W-What? O-Of course not! W-Why would you… think that…" she said, looking down.

"I can tell you also have some problems with your parents right?" the silver haired girl said. Without getting any response from the older girl, she continued "Your silence tells me I'm right"

"I-I-I'm… Um…" the light brown haired girl then started to fell a few tears drop from her face "Y-You're right…" after that she started cry harder "M-My mom… hates people like me… she once said that I'm dumb and… a dike…" she cried even harder "T-That's why I… I am the student council president… so I could show her that I'm smart and… not dumb…"

The room fell silent. The only noise that could be heard was little cries coming from the student council president.

But then they saw thee shy purple haired girl walk towards Koizumi and hug her "I-I know how you feel, Koizumi-senpai…"

"Toujou-san…"

"Hey, w-we wanted to enter your club! Is that okay?" Toujou asked.

"T-Toujou-san?!"

Again, the three original members looked at each other and nodded "You're all welcome to join us!" Kousaka said.

Everyone turned to look at Koizumi, who had a surprised look on her face. She soon replaced that look with a shy smile "T-Thank you…"

So now the club had eight official members. They got along very well and ended up being really good friends. Minami started to know better her red haired crush, and even asked for some guitar lessons so they could spend more time together. They actually became really good friends after that.

One day, Minami and Nishikino were walking home together. The red haired girl looked at her friend and said:

"Is it okay for two girls to love each other, Minami-san?"

"I guess there's no problem with that…" she then looked at the ground "I confess that I… don't really like men myself…"

"Y-You don't?"

"No…"

After some seconds, the red haired girl spoke up "Me neither…"

"Really?" she nodded "W-Well, actually… Kousaka wanted to create that club for people like us, more specifically for people who doesn't have their parents' support on this kind of thing…"

"Oh? Your parents don't support you guys either?"

"Yeah, does that happen to you too?"

"Yeah!"

Minami smiled at the red head and both continued walking in a comfortable silence. That is, until Nishikino stopped walking and decided to speak.

"M-Minami-san… I have to tell you something important…"

Minami-san looked at the red haired girl confused.

"Oh? What is it Nishikino-san?"

Nishikino blushed "I… I love you Minami-san…" she yelled "I love ever since I laid eyes on you…"

Minami-san was speechless. She started to walk towards the other girl. She then reached to grab the other girl's hand.

"Nishikino-san… I love you too…" she then proceeded to kiss the red haired girl. After the kiss, they looked at each other's eyes and Minami said "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Nishikino-san then proceeded to hug the gray haired girl "Of course I will!"

After sharing another passionate kiss, both girls continued to walk home

* * *

"So you two are dating now?" Kousaka asked.

"Yep. We are!" Minami said, putting an arm around her girlfriend's waist, making her blush.

"C-Congratulations, you two…" Sonoda said.

"Thank you, Sonoda-san. How are you doing with your girlfriend?"

"O-Oh, she's… fine… I'm talking to her now, actually…" the bluenette said, looking at the computer's screen.

"Cool. Tell her I said 'hi'"

The club was going very well. Everyone there was pretty happy and they often talked to each other about their problems and stuff.

One day, the club members were walking around the school. Except for Sonoda, Koizumi and Toujou, who weren't there for some reason.

"Hey, does anyone know where Koizumi-san and Toujou-san are?" Hoshizora asked.

"I dunno. Maybe they are at the club room." Minami suggested.

"I doubt that. They never go to the club room without anyone there" Kousaka said.

"G-Guys look over there…"Nishikino said, pointing at two girls standing next each other at the end of the hall.

"It's them!" Kousaka said "Let's hide and see what they're doing!"

"I don't think that's a good idea-"

"C'mon Nishikino-san, we're not going to hurt anyone doing this, are we?"

With that being said, the girls hided and watched the two girls talk.

Koizumi was looking intensely at Toujou's eyes "Toujou-san… what did you want to tell me?"

"K-Koizumi-senpai… I…"

"C'mon, Toujou-san, say it…"

"I-I love you Koizumi-chan…"

 _Koizumi-chan, huh?_ The others girls thought.

Koizumi grabbed the smaller girl's chin and smiled "I love you too, Toujou-san" after that, the two girls kissed passionately.

"Holy crap…" Kousaka said under her breath.

"Kousaka-san, be quiet!" Yazawa said.

"I am quiet!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Shut up the both of you!" Minami said "They're going to hear us hear us!"

"They already left anyway…" Nishikino stated.

Everyone turned their heads to see that the two girls had, indeed, left. Hoshizora sighed "If anyone here is in a secret relationship with each other, please raise your hand."

Kousaka slowly raised her hand.

"God damn it Kousaka-san!" Yazawa said, blushing.

"What? They would find out anytime soon anyway!"

"Ugh!" The raven haired girl covered her blushing face with her hands as Kousaka hugged her, whispering things among the lines of ' _you're so cute'_ and ' _you're so precious'_.

The rest of the group sighed smiling and went to the club room.

Only to find a blushing bluenette talking to someone on one of the computers.

"Hey, so there is where Sonoda-san was the whole time…" Hoshizora whispered, pecking from the club room's door, along with the other members.

Without noticing the others, Sonoda had a headphone on her shoulders and its microphone was close to her mouth. She clicked on the 'call' button on the computer's screen and a few seconds later someone answered.

"Kon'nichiwa, Ayase-san…" Sonoda said, smiling shyly.

"' _Привет Sonoda!"_ Ayase spoke from the headphone.

" _Howru are you doingu_?" the blue haired girl spoke in English with an accent.

" _I'm fine, vank 'ou!"_ she giggled _"Your voice is veautiful, y'know vat?"_ she spoke with a Russian accent _._

"M-Mou, Ayase-san… _Don't say that…"_

" _I see you're improving vour English!"_

" _T-That's nothing…"_ she blushed.

"What are they even saying?" Kousaka said to the other girls who were hiding.

"They're speaking in English, Kousaka-san" Nishikino explained.

"That's cool. I wish I could understand English…" the brunette pouted.

"D-Don't worry Kousaka-san, I can translate to you later…" Yazawa said.

"Thank you Yazawa-chan" Kousaka hugged her girlfriend, making her blush.

"Hey _, Ayase-san…"_ They heard the blue haired girl speak again.

" _Hm?_ _What is it?"_

" _We've been dating for a while and… I still haven't seen your face…"_

" _Oh? So vou vant to zee my face?"_

"H-Hai…"

" _Then let me zee vours first!"_ the Russian giggled.

The bluenette was silent for a couple of seconds but then she decided to turn on her webcam " _T-There… that's me…"_

Ayase was speechless. Sitting at her chair on her come at Russian, she saw on the computer screen the most beautiful girl she ever saw on her life.

" _Da… Vou are veautiful Sonoda..."._

" _T-Thank you..."_ she blushed _"N-Now, can you show me yours?"_

" _Nope!"_ Ayase said, giggling.

"M-Mou Ayase-san! _Why is that?"_

" _Just vait my dear Sonoda. Vou'll find out soon enough..."_ she said " _Zee vou later Sonoda, I have to go now, love you!"_

" _Bye…"_ And with that, the call ended. Sonoda had a pout on her face, and that was when the girls decided to get in.

"Hey, Sonoda-san! Why are you pouting?" Hoshizora asked.

"H-Hoshizora-san!" Sonoda said, looking at the girls that were now entering the room "How long h-have you guys b-been there?"

"We just got here!" Kousaka lied "Are you sad Sonoda-san?"

"N-Not at all! I'm fine!"

Minami giggled "If you say so Sonoda-san…" she said, while Sonoda blushed.

"M-Mou…"

* * *

A few days later and the girls were walking around town. They stopped in a nice café that Kousaka suggested.

"K-Kousaka-san! This is…"

"Yep! A maid café Yazawa-san! There are a lot of cute girls here, you'll see!" she hugged her girlfriend "But they're not as cute as my Yazawa-san!"

"K-Kousaka-san…" Yazawa said blushing.

When they entered the café, they were greeted by a pink haired girl wearing a maid outfit "Hello and Welcome! Table for eight?"

"Yeah please" Minami said.

The girls took their seats and the present couples started acting lovey-dovey with each other. Sonoda, who didn't have her girlfriend with her, stared at the menu with a blush on her face, while Hoshizora just whistled while secretly hiding her bleeding nose for watching Koizumi and Toujou kiss each other and snuggle.

"May I take your orders?" the maid waitress asked. Hoshizora looked at the girl and blushed. She had beautiful long reddish brown hair.

Hoshizora in a sudden movement got up and everybody turned to look at her "What's your name?!" she said.

The waitress laughed and said "My, you can call me Yuuki-san!" she smiled "And who might you be?"

"I-I'm Hoshizora-san…"

"That's a pretty name" she said, making Hoshizora blush "A pretty name for a pretty girl" she added, making the other blush a darker shade of red.

"Ahem" Minami said, making the waitress look at her "Can we order please?"

Yuuki giggled "Sure! What would you all like to order?"

So the girls ordered and waited for their foods while talking to each other. Hoshizora went to flirt with the waitress on the counter and Sonoda stayed alone in the middle of her friends, which were flirting with each other.

 _Ayase-san,_ she thought, while thinking of her girlfriend, _I wish you were here…_

Just then she saw a blonde girl on the window looking at her. She noticed that the bluenette saw her and waved.

 _W-Who is that…?_ She thought "E-Excuse me for a second guys…" she said as she got up and walked out of the café.

"Sonoda…" the girl said "Erm… Sonoda-san…"

"Um… D-Do I know you?" she spoke in Japanese. The girl seemed to don't understand her and picked up a dictionary from her pocket.

"… Sonoda-san… _vou're even more veautiful in 'erson…"_ she said in English with a Russian accent.

"A-Ayase-san?!"

The girl nodded happily "Hai!" she said trying out her Japanese.

Sonoda hugged the taller girl " _I'm so happy to finally be able to touch you…"_ **(Quick Note: if you didn't notice it yet,** _ **italics**_ **are for when the characters aren't speaking Japanese, k?)**

" _Me too!"_ she said, hugging the younger back.

From the café window, the girls watched the scene before them "So that's Sonoda-san's Russian girlfriend, huh? I have to say, Russian girls are pretty hot…"

"K-Kousaka-san!"

"But not as hot as my Yazawa-san!" Kousaka said, making the smaller girl blush.

"I'm glad she's happy…" Minami said.

"Yeah…" Nishikino said while hugging her girlfriend's arm.

A few minutes later, Sonoda presented her girlfriend to her friends and they got along well. Hoshizora came back claiming that she got the waitress's phone number. Everything went pretty well on that day.

Except for one thing.

* * *

Minami and Nishikino said their goodbyes to their friends and walked together to Minami's home.

"Nishikino-san" Minami said in a serious tone.

"W-What is it Minami-san?"

"I wanted to tell my mom about… us…"

"A-Are you sure? Didn't you say that…"

"I want my mom to accept me. And the first step for that is making her accept our relationship."

Nishikino was silent for a few seconds before she spoke up "If that's what you want Minami-san…" Minami smiled as her girlfriend hugged her arm.

* * *

"Mom, this is Nishikino-san…" Minami-san said. The gray haired girl's mother then turned to look at Nishikino-san.

"Oh, so you're Nishikino-san! My daughter talks about you a lot".

Nishikino-san then blushed. Holding the red haired girl's hand, Minami-san spoke up "Mom… Nishikino-san and I… are dating…"

The gray haired girl's mother was speechless. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke up. "Did you just say that you're dating this girl?"

"I did. And no matter what you say, I will continue to love her."

"I will not accept this! I can't have my daughter dating another woman!" she yelled, then turned to the red haired girl "Get out of this house right now!"

Nishikino-san then got out of the house, crying.

"My daughter… you're going to that camp I told you about…"

"No! You can't make me go there! You can't! I refuse to do this!"

"You can't fight this, my daughter… you became a stranger to me… dating another woman? I would never accept that! Now go to your room! I don't want to see your face anymore"

"I hate you…" Minami-san whispered, before turning to run to her room.

* * *

"I'm leaving, Nishikino-san."

Nishikino-san looked at her girlfriend with a hurt expression. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke up "W-Where are you going?"

"My mother is sending me to a camp to deal with my… 'Abnormality'…" the gray haired girl responded.

Nishikino-san then started to cry "W-Why…" she then proceeded to hug her girlfriend "Why… don't leave me Minami-san… I love you so much…"

"I love you too Nishikino-san…" She then started to cry too "My mother is forcing me to go…" she looked up at her girlfriend's eyes "But I will think about you every day… I won't forget you… And when I come back, we will be happy again… Just do me a favor okay?" she kissed her girlfriend's cheek "Don't forget me…"

Nishikino-san then pushed her girlfriend into a passionate kiss "I would never!" she said between kisses.

The next day, Minami-san left. She stayed at that horrible camp for three years, but now she was going back home.

She arrived at her house and was greeted by her mother.

"Hello dear. I missed you so much…" her mother said, hugging her.

"I missed you too mom…" the gray haired girl said.

"I believe they took care of your abnormality, right?"

"They did mom…" she lied. In that camp, the only thing that kept her going was the thought of her beloved girlfriend.

"I see. That's great! Then you'll be happy to know that I found a nice man for you to marry."

"Thank you mom…" she didn't like what her mother was doing, but she decided to ignore it. The only thing she wanted to do right now was to see her girlfriend.

"Good… you're a good girl, my daughter"

Minami-san then left her house and went to the Nishikino household. A big, white mansion, with big gates and pretty decorations.

She then rang the house's bell.

After a few minutes, she was greeted by the familiar sight of red hair.

"Hello, how can I help yo-"the red haired girl stopped midsentence. She then had a surprised look on her face.

"Nishikino-san" Minami said, smiling "You look beautiful…"

"Minami-san…!" the red haired girl then hugged the other girl "You came back… I missed you so much…!"

"I missed you too…" she relaxed into the hug "I thought you had forgotten me…" she then proceeded to kiss her girlfriend, but hand in her mouth prevented her to do so.

"Minami-san, I can't do this…" the red haired girl said, starting to cry.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I'm… I'm getting married, Minami-san…"

Silence.

Minami was speechless. She didn't move or speak. All she could do was stare at the red haired girl's face.

"H-How…" she finally said, starting to cry "How could you…?"

"Two years after you left, my father said I would marry a man that was from another rich family… he said that he was a nice guy but… I couldn't do anything, Minami-san… I'm so sorry!" she then took hold of the taller girl's trembling hands.

Minami then let go of the other girl's hand "Nishikino-san… I… W-Why… you…" she then fell on her knees, crying. The red haired girl could only stare at the other girl's pain. It broke her heart. "I… I will be going then…" she got up and turned around "Goodbye, Nishikino-san" she then turned her head to the other girl "I love you… I will always love you…" after that, she walked away.

The red haired girl didn't stop her.

* * *

"M-Minami-san…"

Minami was at her room crying. She heard two people stepping into her room. She saw Sonoda and Kousaka looking at her expectantly.

"Sonoda-san… Kousaka-san…" she forced a small smile "How are you two doing?"

The two girls went to hug their friend. They started to cry as well "M-Minami-san… We missed you…"

"How did the club went on after I left?"

The two girls were silent for a couple of seconds before Sonoda decided to speak "It didn't… went very well…"

"Eh?"

"After you left… We were well for two years but… we really missed you and… Nishikino was getting married…" The mention of her ex-girlfriend made Minami feel bad, but she didn't show it.

"What about you guys? What happened to your girlfriends?"

Kousaka sighed and said "Yazawa-san and I… My mother discovered our relationship and made her go away. We still talked to each other though, but she said we should give our relationship a break… She hasn't talked to me yet..."

After that, Sonoda said "And my mom used my computer and saw that I was in a relationship with Ayase-san, and then she prohibited me to use it… She also prohibited me to go to the club room since she already knew there were computers there, so I wouldn't talk to her…"

"What about you, Minami-san? What are you going to do…?" Kousaka asked.

"Since Nishikino-san is getting married… I will marry that… man… my mom said that I should marry… I have nothing to lose anyway…" she said, her expression saddening.

"Minami-san…" Sonoda said as she and Kousaka hugged her friend. Minami just cried her eyes out.

* * *

 _Five years later_

"Minami-san!" a brunette yelled, holding a ginger baby on her arms.

"K-Kousaka-san?" the silver haired girl said, also holding a baby.

"It's been so long Minami-san!" she then noticed the little girl in Minami's arms "And is this little cutie?"

"Kousaka-san, this is my daughter Kotori" she smiled and then looked at her friend's kid "And who is that?"

"This is Honoka! She is just five months old! But, y'know, she is already a brat…" she smiled sheepishly.

"Just like her mother" Minami joked, earning a 'Hey!" from the other girl "So you got married Kousaka-san?"

"What? Of course not! Y'know, last year I wanted to have a kid, so I did that, uh… sperm donation thing, which my roommate donated, and since we are roommates and he is technically Honoka's father, we raise her together. But, y'know, we're not a couple…" her expression saddened "My heart belongs to… someone else…"

"You haven't seen Yazawa-san?"

"The last time I saw her… was two years ago and… she was carrying a baby that looked just like her…"

"I'm sorry Kousaka-san… I know how you feel…"

"I know you do Minami-san…"

"Hey guys!" they heard another voice and turned to see a blue haired girl walk towards them with a baby in a baby carriage.

"Sonoda-san! My, it's been a while since we've last saw each other!"

"I know!" she then picked up her baby and said "This is Umi-san…"

"She's so cute! I hope she will become Honoka's friend!"

"So that's Honoka huh?" the bluenette smiled "And who is this?" she asked looking at Minami's baby.

"This is Kotori… I'm sure the three of them will become great friends…" Minami said and the others agreed.

The three were on local shopping and decided to eat on a café nearby. They talked about how their lives went the past five years, how Kousaka now owned a sweet shop, how Minami turned into their old school's principal, among other things.

"So you two… had sex with a man?" Kousaka asked.

"K-Kousaka-san!" Sonoda said embarrassed.

"It's okay Sonoda-san" Minami said "Yes. I had…"

"And…? How was it?"

"It was… painful…"

Kousaka had a surprised look on her face and turned to look at Sonoda "Is that true, Sonoda-san?"

Sonoda nodded hesitantly "It wasn't good… the only thing I felt was… pain…"

"It's not good when you're not doing it with the person you love…"

"I see…" Kousaka frowned.

After eating lunch, the three women started to walk around town and continued to talk. But then, Sonoda saw something.

"Hey, is that…?"

Everyone turned to look at where Sonoda was pointing. Minami's eyes widened as she saw the familiar color of red hair walking with a small raven haired women.

 _Nishikino-san…_ Minami thought. She noticed that the two women were also carrying babies. _I'm not feeling well…_

Kousaka looked at the small raven haired girl that was with Nishikino _Y-Yazawa-san…_ she saw the two year old baby she was carrying and also started to feel bad.

Just then, both women turned their heads and saw them. Minami and Kousaka panicked. They became even more panicked when both of them started to walk towards them.

"Kousaka-san…" the small woman was the first to talk "It's been a while…"

"Y-Yeah…" The brunette forced a smile "I see you managed to have your Nico-chan…"

Yazawa blushed and frowned "Y-Yeah, I… I did that sperm donation thing you know? I didn't really… want to marry someone… else…" she added the last part in a whisper, although Kousaka was able to hear it and perked up.

"R-Really?" Yazawa blushed a darker shade of red and nodded.

Nishikino then looked at Minami and forced a smile "Minami-san…"

"Nishikino-san"

A few seconds of awkward silence and then Minami sighed. She turned around and started to walk away.

Nishikino looked at her with a saddened expression. She knew that deep down she still loved the other girl. Although she didn't know if the silver haired girl felt the same.

 _Minami-san…_ she thought as she felt tears coming down from her eyes.

* * *

"I later discovered that practically the same thing happened to Toujou-san and Koizumi-san. I talked to Koizumi-san and she said that she still loved her and the same goes for Toujou-san. Koizumi said that Hoshizora-san dated that waitress for a while, but again, her mother discovered the whole thing and managed to make Yuuki-san go away" On the present, Minami was ending the story she was telling to her daughter. She sighed "That's basically it, dear… Don't worry about me… I will be fine…" After that, she went to her room and left her daughter alone.

Kotori wiped a single tear that managed to escape her eyes after she heard the story.

"Did you guys hear that?" She said to her phone.

" _Hell yeah we did!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Did you guys hear that?"

" _Hell yeah we did!"_

One thing that Kotori's mom didn't know was that the moment she mentioned the other mothers, Kotori started recording the story she was telling her and sent the audio to the other μ's members.

" _That was pretty… sad…"_ Umi said.

" _I have to say, I'm a little shocked…"_ Eli said " _I mean, isn't it weird that I'm dating Umi-chan and her mother was dating mine as well?"_

"Yeah, and that happened to mine and Maki-chan's mother too!" Kotori said.

" _A-And mine…"_ Hanayo said.

" _My, Hanayo-chan, your mom is as bold as you are in be-"_ Nozomi started with a teasing tone but was interrupted by an embarrassed Nico.

" _O-Okay Nozomi-chan, we don't want to know that!"_

" _Don't worry Nico-chan! It's not like they do anything different from us-"_

" _H-Honoka!"_

The other girls giggled. Kotori sighed and was about to speak but Honoka spoke first " _Hey! I got an idea!"_

" _What?"_ Umi asked.

" _We should help them get together again!"_

" _H-Honoka-san?! Are you crazy? We'll never be able to do something like that!"_ the bluenette said with an irritated tone.

"C'mon Umi-chan! Don't you want our mothers to be happy?" Kotori asked.

" _Y-Yeah but…"_

" _C'mon Umi-chan…"_ Eli said with a pleading tone.

" _Eli-chan?!"_

"So it's settled then!" Kotori said excited.

" _B-But I didn't-"_ Umi started but was interrupted by a yelling ginger.

" _Yosh! Let's talk about this tomorrow at the club room okay guys?"_ Everybody agreed and Honoka said "Nice! Now I have to go help my mom at the shop. Bye!" everybody said their own goodbyes and Kotori turned her phone off.

 _Tomorrow will be a long day…_

* * *

Ms. Minami sighed. After remembering all the stuff that happened in her high school years, she was now a little bit emotional. It wasn't different on the next day. She arrived on her school and went to her office to think. She didn't really have anything to do now at all.

But then she heard someone knocking on her door. Nothing surprising, it happened all the time.

"Hey mom!" Kotori said as she entered her mother's office.

"Hello dear, why are you here?" Minami said smiling.

"I… kinda wanted to talk to you…" she said, looking down "about what you told me yesterday…"

"Kotori that happened a long time ago and…" the older woman looked down "I don't want to talk about it…"

"But mom-"

"Kotori" Minami repeated, a little more serious this time "I don't want to talk about it. Go back to class."

Kotori slowly nodded and returned to her class.

* * *

"So? How did it go?" Honoka asked.

The ash haired girl sighed "She didn't want to talk about that…"

"Damn…"

The nine girls were at the club room planning on how to get their mothers together again. They were having some difficult though.

"Well, first we should decide who we will be helping first" Eli said as Honoka raised her hand "…What is it Honoka-san?"

"Maybe we should do it separately!" she said smiling "Like, maybe you and Umi-chan could take care of your mothers, while the rest of us would take care of ours!"

"S-Sounds good to me…" Hanayo said as Nozomi put a hand around her waist.

"If my Hanayo-chan agrees with this, then I do too!" the purple haired girl said smiling, making the younger girl blush.

"Yosh! Now all we have to do is plan everything…" Honoka said.

"I think I might have a plan…" the Russian spoke again.

* * *

Principal Minami sighed the third time that day. Again, she was at her office doing whatever work school principals do, when suddenly she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she said.

" _Ms. Minami?_ " a voice from the phone said.

"Yeah?"

" _This is from the Nishikino Hospital"_ it said. Minami felt a little sad after hearing the name Nishikino. Firstly because it remembered her of a certain redhead, and secondly because her mother was hospitalized in that hospital. She was old and weak, so it was inevitable. She then heard the voice speak again _"Your mother wanted us to call her daughter. She wants you to come here"_

Minami sighed again "I will be going then".

 _Nishikino Hospital_

"Ms. Minami, this way please" a nurse said, leading the silver haired girl to one of the hospital's rooms "She's in there. Be careful, she is not in her best state…"

Minami nodded and entered the room. She saw the amount of machines that were keeping her mother alive and saw the now white haired old woman lying down on a bed. She walked to her and said "Mom…"

The old woman slowly opened her eyes "My daughter… How are you doing?"

"I'm fine mom…" the silver haired woman responded forcing a smile.

"How are things going on your school?"

"Fine… I can't complain, really…"

After that the two were silent. Minami tried to look away from her mother, who just kept staring weakly at her. After a few minutes of silence, the old woman decided to speak "Why are you not with that man anymore my daughter?"

Minami looked at her mother seriously before saying "I didn't love him"

"Y-You didn't?"

"No"

The silver haired woman's mother was speechless "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know why" Minami said starting to get angry.

"Please don't tell me that-"

"Yeah, the same reason that made you send me to that camp a few years ago" she said, holding back some tears "It didn't change me. I don't like men and I don't think I ever will mom. If you can't accept me for who I am, then I can't do anything about it"

The old woman sighed before saying "I guess… I can't really do anything about it. You're a grown woman now, I can't control who you are anymore so... I will accept who you are, my daughter…"

At that very moment, Minami started to cry as her mother looked at her with a serious face. The silver haired woman looked at her and said "I really wish you have told me that when I was younger…" After that, she left.

After leaving the room, Minami started to make her way out of the hospital, when suddenly someone bumped on her "S-Sorry! Are you oka-"the woman stopped once she saw who she was talking to "M-Minami-san…?"

Minami's eyes widened "Nishikino-san" she said.

They stayed in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes before the red haired decided to speak "Um… H-How are you doing?"

"I-I'm fine… W-What about you?" she asked hesitantly.

"I can't really complain… even though it's really complicated to be a doctor" the redhead smiled.

"Y-Yeah… You really did become a doctor after all" Minami said "I remember you telling me that you wanted to become one"

"Y-Yeah, I remember that…" Nishikino looked at the silver haired woman "You did become the school principal didn't you?"

"I did…" and with that, the awkward silence came back. Minami scratched the back of her head before saying "I-It was nice talking to you but I have to go no-"

"W-Wait…" the redhead said weakly. She was looking at her feet blushing "Minami-san, I… we both know that we need to talk…"

Minami sighed "I don't know what you're talking about…" she said, her voice trembling.

"D-Dariko-san!" Nishikino suddenly said a little louder "I-I… I still love you…"

Minami was speechless. Firstly because she addressed her as her first name and not 'Minami-san' as usual, and secondly because she thought that after all this time without talking to each other or even seeing each other at all made the red haired woman forget about her. Boy was she wrong.

"I thought you were married Hana-san" the silver haired woman said, avoiding eye contact.

"Not anymore…" Nishikino, or 'Hana', said, showing her hand where her ring was supposed to be. Dariko looked at her with surprised look on her face. The redhead got closer to the taller woman and put her hands on the other's shoulder "Dariko-san… I love you…"

As the other woman got closer, Dariko panicked "I-I-I-I gotta go!" she said as she ran away, leaving a sad redhead behind.

For the second time on her life, the red haired woman regretted not stopping her.

* * *

Later that day, Maki got home and brought Kotori with her.

"You house is huge Maki-chan!" the ash haired girl said looking at the huge mansion before her.

"You always say that when you come here Korori…" Maki said with her hand around Kotori's waist. After a while dating, she was accustomed with doing this kind of thing with her girlfriend _'I-It's not like I like you or anything!'_ she would say and Kotori would just giggle at her girlfriend's reactions.

"Hey Maki-chan!" Kotori said, making the red head turn her head at her "I just noticed that you're taller than me!"

"W-What? I-I-I mean, that's, um… normal, right?" Maki said blushing.

"I wouldn't say so, considering you're a year younger than me"

"T-That doesn't really have something to do with this!"

Kotori giggled "I'm just teasing you Maki-chan!" she said, giving the taller girl a peck on the cheek.

"M-Mou, Kotori-san…"

The two girls entered Maki's house and the red head instantly pressed Kotori on the wall and kissed her passionately, earning a few quiet moans from the older girl.

"M-Maki-chan…" Kotori said between kisses. After that Maki started giving kisses down her neck, making Kotori shiver.

Suddenly, Kotori heard a few quiet sobs coming from upstairs "Maki-chan… I think someone is crying…"

Maki stopped kissing her girlfriend and heard that someone was, indeed, crying "I think it's my… mom…"

"Do you want to go talk to her?" Kotori asked. Maki nodded slowly "Go on then. I'll be waiting you" she said winking. Maki blushed and went to talk to her mom.

After entering her mother's room, she looked around and saw her sitting on her bed with her hands covering her face.

"Mom? Why are you crying?" Maki asked her mother.

After noticing her daughter, the older woman wiped he tears and forced a smile "Maki, I… Don't worry about me dear, I'm fine" she lied.

"You don't look fine mom…" the younger redhead said as she went to hug her mother "Please mom… talk to me…"

Hana sighed "M-Maki, I… it's adult stuff okay? I just… met an old friend…"

"Mom, please, I-"

"Maki, just leave me alone okay?" With that being said, Maki sighed and got out of the room, leaving the older redhead lost in her thoughts.

Maki went back to her girlfriend, who was sitting on the couch of the main living room. She got up when she saw the redhead coming and went to hug her "So, how did it go?"

Maki sighed "She didn't want to talk about it…"

Kotori kissed her girlfriend and tried to cheer her up "Don't worry; everything will be fine in the end, just wait for it!"

The redhead chuckled "I wish I could think like you Kotori…" she said before kissing her girlfriend "I love you"

The ash haired girl blushed "I love you too Maki-chan…"

* * *

A certain blue haired archer was walking with her Russian girlfriend in a nearby park. Umi looked at the other girl who had a serious look on her face "Eli, are you okay?"

The blonde jumped a little after hearing her girlfriend call her name "O-Oh, Umi-chan, I'm fine, don't worry!"

Umi smirked "I'm guessing that you're still a little shocked after that whole thing with our mothers right?" she said as she hugged Eli.

"Well… Yeah but… I was actually thinking on my plan on how to get them together again. It's not as simple as it look y'know!" The Russian said, playfully punching her girlfriend's arm.

"I know, I know!" Umi said giggling "You're so cute y'know…"

"U-Umi-chan, we're here…" Eli said as she and Umi got to the Russian's house.

"Oh, cool. Say, do you plan on talking to your mom about this?"

"I don't know… do you think I should?"

"Well, I think I would if I were you. I mean, I'll probably talk to my mom once I get home" Umi said shrugging. Eli sighed and opened her house's door as both of them got inside.

"Mom, I'm home! And I got a friend with me" Eli said as she closed the door behind her. Her mother then suddenly appeared and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Welcome home sweetie! And who is this lovely girl?" the taller blonde asked.

 _I guess she learned how to speak Japanese after all that_ "My name is Umi ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Ayase" Umi said bowing.

"Oh please dear, you don't need to be so formal, you can call me Elizaveta" The blonde said smiling.

Umi nodded and Eli took hold of her hand and leaded her to her bedroom "O-Okay mom, see you later…"

"Have fun on whatever you're going to do kids!" Elizaveta said. _That girl looks awfully familiar for some reason…_

 **So I guess this is it for this chapter. I got a cover image for this story, which I randomly found on Google images. And yeah, as a really polite guest suggested, I gave the mothers a name.**

 **So here they are:**

 **Kotori's mother would be Dariko, which I don't really know what it means; I just thought it was a cute name for her.**

 **Maki's mother would be Hana, which means 'favorite' or 'flower'. I dunno, I just thought that it was a good name for the character.**

 **Eli's mother would be Elizaveta, which is a Russian name that I don't know what ir means.**

 **Umi's mother would be Hisoka, which means 'reserved'.**

 **Honoka's mother would be Katsumi, which means 'victorious beauty'.**

 **Nico's mom would be Kameko, which means 'superior'.**

 **Hanayo's mom would be Makoto, which means 'sincere' or 'true'.**

 **Nozomi's mom would be Megumi, which means 'blessing'.**

 **And Rin's mom would be Sachiko, whick means 'happy person'.**

 **And if you guys didn't notice, I also added Anju's mother as the waitress on the maid café. I think I will include the A-RISE girls' mothers on the story, I dunno. Tell me what you think about that please. Or don't, it's your choice after all.**

 **Also, thank you guest-whose-name-I-don't-know. Reviews like that are always appreciated.**

 **Anyway, Thank you for reading and see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hello again. Firstly, thank you Rainforest for the compliments, it means a lot. Also, thank you Aisling Althea, for the support, I really need it. I already fixed the Erena/Anju error, so no worries. Y'know, my situations is not the best here, high school is in a really difficult phase right now, and I don't really have anyone's help, not even my parents', since they don't really accept the fact that I prefer girls. But hey, I don't really complain, I'm always trying to see the bright side of things. I'm always trying to write a good story for those who want to read it and stuff. Sorry if I'm updating this stuff a little late, I just don't always have the time to write. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

" _Dariko-san… I… I still love you…"_

Those words kept on Dariko's head for the rest of the day. She just couldn't believe it. It was just so… weird. It's been a long time since they have last seen each other; she figured that the younger woman had forgotten about her.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

The silver haired woman sighed. Another regular day at her office, doing her school principal stuff. Nothing special, as always, signing some papers, doing stuff on her computer, the usual.

Just then, she heard someone knock on her door.

 _It better not be Kotori again…_ "Come in" she said. One thing she wasn't expecting was a young redhead to enter her office.

"Ms. Minami" Maki said as she entered the office. Dariko looked at her wide eyed as blush started to cover her face.

"M-Maki… Oh! Erm… hello, what do you need dear?" she asked, forcing a smile.

"Um… The student council president asked me to… bring this papers for you to sign it and bring it back after" she said a little unsure.

"Oh, okay, let me see" Dariko said as Maki gave her the papers "Well, do you mind waiting for a couple minutes for me to sign this?"

"N-No problem ma'am…" Maki said as she sat on one of the chairs that were present in front of the principal's table. She waited on silence as Dariko kept reading and signing the papers until she decided to speak "Ms. Minami".

The principal looked up from the papers and smiled at Maki "What is it Maki?"

Maki had an unsure look on her face as she thought on how to say what she wanted to say "Do you… maybe… I dunno… Know my mother?" she asked.

The silver haired woman's heart skipped a beat. She stopped everything she was doing and looked directly at Maki's eyes "Y-Your m-m-mom? I-I-I…. Erm… I m-mean, m-m-maybe, I… W-Why are you asking?"

 _As I thought_ "Nothing, really, I was just wondering" she shrugged. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the redhead spoke up again "She… she misses you"

Again, Dariko's eyes widened at the younger girl's words "W-What? I-I-I mean, what are you talking a-about?"

"My… my mother told me about her past relationship with you…" she lied. ' _Can't really tell her that her daughter told all her friends about that'_ she thought.

"S-S-She did…?" The silver haired woman asked, her eyes still wide open.

"Y-Yeah…" Maki said before looking down "I thought… I thought that after all that… maybe you would be the one who would bring happiness to her, unlike father"

Dariko sighed before getting up and walking towards the younger girl. After staying on her knee, she was now on eye-on-eye level with the redhead "Look, Maki… I don't really know how to say this, but…"

"I already know" Maki interrupted "I know that she kinda broke your heart that day Ms. Minami. But you have to understand, she didn't have a choice. And I… I know she still loves you, so maybe… you could do something about that, y'know?" When the older woman said nothing, Maki got up "Think about it. I know for a fact that you still love her too" she said as she left the principal's office.

After shutting the door behind her, Maki let out a heavy sigh ' _Holy damn, I can't believe I just said that to my principal'_ she thought when she felt someone poke her back "Uh?" she looked back and saw the rest of μ's standing there, looking at her expectantly "What are you guys doing here?"

Eli then spoke up "Well, after you said you were going to 'get information' with the principal for our plan, we decided to see what you were going to do"

"Yeah, so we kind of overheard the whole conversation…" Nico said.

"You did really well there Maki, very neat!" Honoka said with her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders, making the raven haired third year blush.

Maki was left speechless with a confused smile on her face. Kotori went to her and took hold of her hand "C'mon Maki-chan, let's go get some lunch!" the ash haired girl said, leaving the previous issue behind.

The taller girl sighed "Okay…"

* * *

 _A few hours later_

"H-Hey, Nozomi-chan…" Hanayo asked the taller girl. Nozomi looked at her girlfriend and smiled.

"What is it Hanayo-chan?" the younger girl blushed and looked at her feet.

"I-I was thinking that maybe you… would want to go m-my house after school?" she asked a little insecure.

Nozomi smiled "My, Hanayo-chan, I'm glad you asked" she said, kissing Hanayo's cheek, making her blush "I'm happy you want to spend some time with me"

Hanayo, still a little embarrassed, hesitantly put her hand on her girlfriend's waist, making Nozomi say something among the lines of _'My, you're so bold Hanayo-chan'_ and _'No need to be shy'_.

Meanwhile, a certain blonde was watching the scene with her blue haired girlfriend "God damn it Nozomi, give the poor girl a break…" Eli said a little annoyed but couldn't help but smile at scene before her.

Umi laughed and placed kiss on the Russian's cheek, making her blush "She's such a tease, isn't she?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"You're so cute Eli-chan"

"S-Shut up…"

Umi laughed and put a hand on the other girl's shoulder "C'mon, Honoka invited us over to eat some sweets from her shop. Let's get going, shall we?" Eli nodded and turned Rin, who was sending a message to someone on her cellphone.

"Want to come with us Rin?" Eli asked the energetic first year.

"Uh? Oh! No, thanks guys, I'm going out with Anju today!" she said exited.

"Oh, okay then, good luck" Umi said before both her and Eli turned and walked towards Honoka's house.

* * *

Katsumi Kousaka wasn't really a sad person. Well, yeah, deep down she still felt the sadness of not being able to be with the person she romantically loved, but she still had a pretty good life. Her daughter was perky and always had a smile on her face, and that was all she could ask for.

"Hey Mom!" Honoka said as she entered her family's shop with her friends.

"Hello dear! I see you brought some friends over" Katsumi said when she saw her daughter with Eli, Umi and Nico.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Kousaka" Eli said.

"Oh, don't worry dear, all of Honoka's friends are welcome here!" the older woman said with a bright smile. She then turned to look at Umi "Hello Umi-san! How have you been dear?"

"I'm fine Ms. Kousaka" the bluenette responded.

"That's great!" Katsumi smiled. She then looked at Nico, who was standing silently besides Umi "And who might you be?"

She smiled and made her signature hand gestures "Nico-Nico-Nii!" The small girl said. Katsumi's eyes widened _'W-What…?'_ she thought _'Please don't tell me…'_

"So, Mom, this is my girlfriend, Yazawa Nico!" Honoka said smiling brightly.

' _O-Oh my…_ _Y-Yazawa…'_ "O-Oh… Oh! T-T-That's great Honoka!" she turned to Nico and smiled "Please take care of my daughter, will you?"

"Yes ma'am!" the raven haired girl said confidently.

"Good. Have fun kids!" the brunette said still smiling

After that the girls waved goodbye to the older woman and went to Honoka's room.

"Yosh! Wait here for a little bit while I get some sweets!" the ginger said as she ran out of the room to get some sweets. Nico unknowing smiled and blushed.

"Honoka…"

"Oi, no need to be so dreamy now Nico" Eli said as Umi giggled.

"I-I-I wasn't being, uh, dreamy! The great Nico-Nii is never dreamy and-"

"Okay, okay, we already know…" Umi said still giggling "So, what now?"

"Now we put our plan in action!" Eli said "Okay Nico, make the call"

"On it" the small girl said, pulling out her cellphone.

* * *

Kameko Yazawa wasn't really a sad person.

She was just an average single mom driving home when she suddenly heard her phone ringing. She saw who was calling her and saw a photo of her daughter on the phone screen and pressed the 'answer' button.

"What's up dear?" she said.

" _Hey mom! Are you heading home?"_ Nico's voice asked from the phone.

"Yeah, why?"

" _Can you bring me some sweets?"_

"Sweets? Well, okay, I'll just go on this supermarket down the stree-"

" _NO!"_ Nico suddenly yelled on the phone, making her mother raise an eyebrow _"I-I-I mean, it's because I wanted sweets from that store near the school!"_

Kameko just laughed at her daughter "Alright dear, I think know where it is, I'll be going then"

" _Thanks mom! Bye!"_ Nico said before finishing the call.

The raven haired woman sighed. She arrived at the sweet shop her daughter wanted her to go and stared weirdly at it ' _This place looks a little too much familiar…'_

As she got in, she saw a brown haired woman with her back turned towards her. When she noticed, she turned around and said "Hello, what can I get you-"the woman stopped midsentence as she saw who she was talking to "K-Kameko?"

Said woman blushed as she noticed who she was talking to "K-Katsumi-chan?"

After that, both women went silent. They were too lost thoughts to even say anything. Just then, Katsumi blushed and decided to speak "W-What can I get for you?"

"Um… Oh! I-I-I wanted some… sweets…" Kameko said a little unsure.

After grabbing some sweets from the counter, Katsumi put them in a bag and handed it to the raven haired woman "H-Here you go…"

"T-Thank you…" she responded grabbing the bag "I'll be going then…"

Unlike a certain red haired doctor, the Kousaka actually made a move to stop the one she loved to go away.

"W-Wait!" Katsumi said, blushing "Kameko-chan… w-we… we need to talk…"

Kameko blushed _'O-Oh my…'_ she thought before saying "Y-Yeah… you're right…"

And then silence.

Both women were silent and looking at her feet thinking about what to say next. Suddenly, Katsumi had enough of that and spoke up "Kameko!" said woman looked up in surprise and blushed a darker shade of red "I still love you ,y'know!" she yelled before looking down in embarrassment "I never really… stopped loving you…"

Without noticing, a smile covered Kameko's face. She walked towards the taller woman and placed her hand on the other's cheek "Katsumi" she said as Katsumi slowly made eye contact with her "I… still love you too…"

And then they kissed.

A slow, passionate kiss, that made them remember everything they shared back on their school days. They pulled apart and looked at each other's eyes smiling.

"I wonder…" Kameko started "My daughter called me saying she wanted sweets from this specific shop" she said looking over three girls who were pecking from a door that lead to the Kousaka's household.

Katsumi smiled a placed her lips against the other woman's once again before saying "You can thank her later"

The three girls who were pecking from the other ran up to Honoka's room again, smiling to themselves in victory.

" _Winning!"_

 **Wooo, writing this chapter was rather fun. I kinda got another idea for another story I was thinkin to call** _ **'Love Live School Idol Survival'**_ **in a zombie apocalypse and it would be all emotional and stuff, but I guess I'll just write it once I finish this one.**

 **Well then, I guess it's about time I answer to some reviews right? Okay, here I go then:**

 **SS88:** **Well, I guess I can't make everyone happy, can I?**

 **Aisling Althea** **: Thank you. Support is always appreciated and it means a lot.**

 **Msmusicful:** **Thank you. As I said, support is always appreciated.**

 **Kousaka Maki:** **Please, tell me there's frickin yuri in that movie. Seriously, it's just kinda ridiculous that those girls aren't eating each other out yet.**

 **Ahem.**

 **Jokes apart, let's keep going.**

 **GAT-X105VividPanzer** **: Thanks. Yeah, y'know, let's just say they didn't really loved their husbands and got divorced, and in Kousaka and Yazawa's case, they didn't really had a husband at any point in my story. Honoka's father (y'know, he appears in the anime) would be Katsumi's roommate and also the one who did that, uh… sperm donation, uh, thingy, and they kind of took cara of Honoka together.  
Hey, I already fixed the Erena/Anju error, so no worries. Sorry, but I kinda decided that it will be AnjuxRin, so sorry if I somehow disappointed you in some way.**

 **Just A Fan:** **Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying my story. And again, I fixed the Erena/Anju error,** _ **so no worries.**_

 **Rainforest:** **Hey, thanks for the support. I'm glad I was able to do some dramatic scenes here. Sorry if the scene with Mrs. Minami was kinda flat, I guess I could have done something better. Sorry about the whole suffixes thing, I kinda forgot how the characters use it with each other. Also sorry about any grammar errors I made, y'know, even though I'm fluent in English, I don't speak it naturally. I was born in Portugal, even though I live in the USA now. So yeah, thanks for letting me know.**

 **Anyway guys, that's it for today. I will try to post a new chapter at least one time per week, but if I have time I'll try to post it sooner.**

 **Okay then.**

 **See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Elizaveta Ayase was just an average single mother.

She always remembers the time when she was just a lousy teenager back in Russia. She remembers meeting a gentle Japanese girl in a dating site. She remembers seeing her face for the first time and being speechless.

' _Beautiful'_ she thought.

She remembers the time when she went to meet her girlfriend in person for the first time and trying out her recently learned Japanese. She remembers when she went back to Russia and her girlfriend stopped replying to her messages.

She remembers the pain. The anger.

Her mother was pretty supportive back there, and comforted her when she needed. _'You'll find a better girl in the future dear'_ she had said.

Her father, on the other hand…

He was a well-recognized businessman, known for being harsh and, on top of that, _homophobic._

He decided to arrange a marriage for her daughter with the son of another successful businessman. Elizaveta was against it, of course, as well as her mother. They didn't have a lot of options though.

Elizaveta married that man and gave birth to his child. A few months later, he left and never came back. Although Elizaveta didn't really complain, she now had to endure the fact that she was alone to take care of a child. Her child.

Even though it was hard, she managed it pretty well and loved her daughter with all her heart.

She now lived in Japan. She wanted to stay as far as she could from her father, and she did, with some of her mother's help.

So now she was just an average single mother.

For _now_ , that is.

" _My name is Umi ma'am"_ she remembered the day when her daughter brought on of her friends over. That could be considered pretty damn normal. A normal girl, introducing herself as normally as possible. But… that girl… really looked like… Her.

"Hisoka-san…" she whispered to no-one in particular. Right now, she was making dinner at her house. After a long day of work and doing stuff, she just wanted to eat dinner with her daughter and relax, as usual.

She suddenly heard her phone ringing. She went to pick it up and saw that it was an unknown number. She answered the call saying "Hello?"

" _H-Hey Ayasa-san, remember me?"_

Her mouth then turned into a wide smiled as she spoke aloud "Toujou Megumi?! Is that really you?"

" _T-The one and only"_ She could practically feel the younger woman's blush as she talked.

"Oh my, I haven't seen you since you went to Russia a few years ago! How are you doing? How is your, uh, husband?" Elizaveta had met Megumi again when she had travelled with her husband to Russia a few years ago. They actually ended up being good friends, just like their daughters. (With the difference that Megumi was shy, unlikeNozomi).

Megumi sighed _"I left him…"_ she said _"You know I didn't love him… Good news is, I'm going back to Japan!"_

"That's great! I'm sure your daughter will love that, since you were always travelling around to your hus- former husband's work and stuff. We should meet once you get here!"

" _Y-Yeah, actually, I will be leaving in a few hours so I need to prepare myself. I will be there by tomorrow and… I kinda needed to ask you something"_ she said as she sighed _"Could you pick me up on the airport?"_

Elizaveta giggled "Of course! Y'know, you don't need to be shy. You're just like how you were back when you were at high school, when I met you on that café." She said, remembering when she went to see her ex-girlfriend and ended up meeting her friends "By the way, if you don't mind me asking… What happened to you and… Koizumi-san?"

There were a few seconds of silence before Megumi decided to speak _"She… broke up with me a few months after I graduated. She looked sad about it but didn't explain why she was doing that, so I couldn't do anything…"_ she sighed _"I actually met her one day when I was shopping a couple years later. Once she looked at me, she started to cry and ran away… I… really don't know what to think about that…"_

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that…" The blonde woman said as her face turned into a frown "Maybe she broke up with you because her mother discovered the whole thing?"

" _I never really thought about that. Makes a lot of sense though"_ After another few seconds of silence, she said _"A-Anyway, thank you for being able to get me at the airport. It means a lot"_

"No problem. See you tomorrow then!" she said as both of them hung up. Just as she put her phone down, she heard two people entering her house by the front door.

"Mom, I'm home and Umi's with me again!" Eli said as she entered her house dragging her girlfriend with her.

"H-Hello dear, welcome home!" Elizaveta said and then turned to Umi "Hello Umi, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Ms. Ayase, thank you"

The blonde woman smiled "I'm presuming you'll be staying with us for dinner?"

Umi blushed and looked down "I-If I'm not that much of a bother ma'am…"

"Oh, stop that! You're one of the nicest girls Eli had ever brought home with her. Now, if you please wait for a bit, the dinner will be ready in a few minutes!"

Both girls nodded and went to Eli's room. She could her Umi asking _"You brought other girls here?"_ and Eli answering _"I-It's not what you think!"_

She giggled and went back to her cooking.

* * *

The next day, Elizaveta was at the airport. While she waited for her friend, she checked her messages on her phone. That's when she saw she got a message from someone called Kameko Yazawa.

After Eli started to study at Otonokizaka, Elizaveta discovered that Kameko's daughter was also studying there. She ended up meeting her at a parent meeting in the school, and after that they became good friends. They remembered the day they met at that café and how Kameko was in a relationship with Kousaka Katsumi back there. They often talked to each other through messages and sometimes went to some random café.

Once she saw the message, her eyes widened. There she saw a photo of Katsumi smiling to the camera while Kameko had her head into the brunette's shoulder. There was a message below it that said _'Hey Eliza! Guess what? Katsumi and I are back together!'_ once she read that she smiled and replied.

' _That's great Kameko! I hope you guys are happy with each other. Have you told the girls yet?'_

A few seconds later, the other woman replied ' _They… were kinda responsible for this :P'_

The blonde laughed ' _Nice! It's good to hear that!'_

' _And we discovered they were in a relationship themselves too'_

Elizaveta processed the words in her mind. So the situation was: her friend's daughter and her friend's girlfriend's daughter were also on a relationship _'Wow. Wasn't really expecting that'_

' _I know right? It's really cool though!'_

' _Yeah…'_

Neither knew that same situation was to happen a few more times in the next few days. Now that's what I call a coincidence.

Anyway, after a few more minutes, Elizaveta looked up and saw her friend walking up to her.

"Megumi!" she said and got up and hugged the smaller woman.

"A-Ayase-san…" Megumi said as she blushed into the hug.

"C'mon, I already told you to call me Eliza! Quit being so formal all the time!" she said giggling. Megumi blushed again and bowed.

"S-Sorry Eliza-san!"

"Hey, you don't need to be sorry" she reassured smiling "I'm glad you're back. We have to tell Kameko that you're here!" she said putting a hand on the other's shoulder "Oh! And I just discovered that Kameko and Katsumi are together again!"

"Megumi's eyes widened "R-Really? That's…" she looked at her feet just to look up again a few seconds later "That's great! I can't believe it! After all these years… I'm sure they're happy with each other"

"Yeah! Anyway, let me help you with your bags. My car is a little far from here so we will have to walk for a while"

"Oh that's fine. I'm not that desperate to get home anyways…"

* * *

Not so far from there, Minami Dariko was reflecting on a certain redhead's words. She was sitting at her bedroom's bed at her house while checking some of her phone messages. Until she saw a message from her friend Katsumi.

' _Guess who's back together?'_ it said. There was a photo below the message that showed Katsumi smiling to the camera while Kameko kissed her check.

Her eyes widened as she took a few seconds to reply _'Y-You're back together? H-How, when? N-Not that I'm not happy for you but, y'know…'_

' _That doesn't really matter right now! The important thing is that, if I was able to get back together with my girl, then maybe you'll be able to get back together with Hana-san!'_

Dariko's eyes widened again. She had process the words that were presented to her on the phone screen.

' _M-Maybe… maybe you're right…'_

 **So that's it for today I guess. Sorry if this is a little short, didn't really have much time to write and stuff. So now I guess I should be replying to some reviews.**

 **Msmusicful:** **Hehe, you got that right! :P**

 **Aisling Althea:** **Don't worry, Dariko and Hana will be together soon enough. I got some things planned for the next chapters :D**

 **GAT-X105VividPanzer:** **Yeah, you could say that they still live together. Even though I'm planning to change that.  
Hehe, yeah, when I presented my girlfriend to my best friend he just made some embarrassing comments about how we 'looked cute together' and 'It was about time'. Seriously, that's the best friend's only purpose XD**

 **Also, I'm a girl.**

 **Kousaka Maki:** **GRRR, It gets into my nerves how those girl just mess around and there's no yuri-yuri/kiss-kiss moments! Alsom thank you for the polite comments, it means a lot.**

 **Rainforest:** **Hey, thanks again. I will try to make some more Anju/Rin moments, as well as introduce the A-RISE's mothers on next chapters, so no worries. In that scene, Rin was talking to Umi actually, I dunno what's worse hehe, but I guess I will try to improve these kinds of scenes. And as you said, I put some of Elizaveta's moments so I hope that enough for now. Not that I'm not going to write about her again, but y'know. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.**

 **Guestus:** **Hey, thanks. It means a lot.**

 **Mike:** **Woah there. I guess you didn't really like my story did you? Why the hell did you even read it then? I mean, c'mon, I presume you read all the chapters to make a comment like this one. Dude, I don't get people like you.**

 **I never thought of myself as a great writer. I just write stories because I like to do so, it's my hobby, and I'm happy I'm able to make some people like what I write. If they don't like it, I don't get sad. As I said, I like to write, it's not like I will stop because some mad person is telling me to. In reality, I'm just an eighteen year old lesbian who is alone in the world and is just doing what she loves. I'm not a professional writer. I'm not a doctor who saves lives. I'm not someone who reads other people's stories and comment mean things because he thinks he's superior.**

 **I'm just me.**

 **Pretty little me.**

 **I don't know if you're ever going to read this or this chapter at all, and sincerely, I don't care. But if you do, you're probably going to say more mean things to me, which I may or may not answer. I don't care, really. Go on and read a better story then, or even write your own. Everyone, even someone like you, has some hidden talents. I appreciate that you reviewed me story, now please, leave me alone.**

 **And I guess I should thank you for saying those things. Even though you only said mean things, it gave me more reasons to keep writing and become a great writer one day. Thanks.**

 **Oh, and fuck you.**

 **(One thing though, I guess you're right about Nico. Thanks for letting me know)**

 **I gotta say, you're really doubtful Mr. Mike. Your writing looks a lot like one of my reviwer's, Rainforest. I dunno why. Maybe I'm crazy, but who knows.**

 **Guestus(2):** **I will try upload chapter every Wednesday or Thursday, if not sooner, don't worry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

' _M-Maybe... Maybe you're right...'_

Indeed.

Even though Dariko wasn't over the pain her ex-girlfriend had caused her, she couldn't help but keep thinking that what her friend told her was right.

Yeah, it wasn't Hana's fault that her father was someone who would make his daughter marry someone she doesn't even know, but still. It didn't make it hurt any less.

Dariko then got up from her chair on the principal's office with a decision made on her mind.

' _Katsumi's right. I could at least… talk to her?'_

…

' _Right?'_

* _sigh*_

Go get her, tiger…

* * *

"We're here Megu-nee1"Elizaveta told her friend after both of them spent some minutes walking to reach her car.

"Megu-nee? Where did that come from?" Megumi asked smiling.

"Oh, well, I… I dunno. I just wanted to call you like that. It's just a friendly nickname, right?"

"I guess you're right"

"Anyway, shall we?" she said, opening the door to let Megumi in.

"Thank you…" the purple haired woman said shyly as she entered the car "You know where my house is, right?"

"Of course"

And so Eliza drove Megumi to her old house. The purple haired girl didn't really know if she could call that home hers since she was gone for almost a year now. Her ex-husband travelled a lot, and she was always forced to go with him to however country he was going. Even though it wasn't bad to get to know other countries, she wished she didn't have to let her daughter alone at home.

The last time Nozomi travelled with them was three years ago. She complained that she didn't like to travel around and go to school after school because of her father's job, so she decided to live by herself on their home in Japan and go to Otonokizaka, where her mother studied when she was younger, while her parents went to other countries and stuff to do whatever her father did.

"Hey, Megu-nee" Eliza said, waving her hand in front of the other woman's face "We're here!"

"Oh!" Megumi said as she got her seatbelt off and got out of the car "It's getting dark isn't it? I hope Nozomi is okay…"

"Hey, it's not like she will be in chaos just because it's almost nighttime, don't worry about her. I'm sure she's fine"

"Ok, let me just get my keys…"

Megumi expect a lot of thing once she opened her apartment's door. She expect to see Nozomi studying, she expected to see Nozomi hanging out with her friends. Hell, she even expected her to be drinking some Russian Vodka with Eliza's daughter.

But one thing she wasn't expecting, was to see her daughter with a girl (that was a little too much familiar for her liking) sitting on her daughter's lap.

Y'know, just making out with her.

* * *

"Are you okay Rin?" Anju said once she saw her girlfriend a little troubled.

"Hm? Oh! Don't worry, I'm fine nyan!" Rin said smiling nervously "It's just that… I feel like something is happening to Kayo-chin nyan…"

"Hey, don't worry about her; I'm sure she's fine!" Anju said as she put a comforting hand on the smaller girl's shoulder "I'm sure she's just hanging out at Nozomi's. Probably making out with her or something…"

Rin blushed "H-Hey, I'm sure Kayo-chin is… not like that…"

"That's what people do when they love each other, right? We've done it a lot of times together"

"I know… but… she's so innocent… nyan…"

Anju chuckled "And so are you. But, as I said, people do this kind of stuff with the people they love. It's only natural. Even though Hanayo is not someone who would start, I'm pretty sure Nozomi would"

Rin sighed in defeat "I guess your right"

Right now, Anju and Rin were enjoying a nice date together in a nice café. They spent the whole day together, so that was pretty much the reason Rin was worrying over her childhood friend.

"Are you enjoying our date at all?" Anju asked, a concerned look on her face as Rin looked at her.

"O-Of course I am nyan! It's always nice to spend some time with you, Anju-chan" Rin reassured her girlfriend smiling "It's just that … Kayo-chin and I are always together, since we were little kids… she was really shy back there, even more than she is now, and I always helped her open up for other people. Hell, I even helped her in her confession to Nozomi-chan! I can't help but worry about her y'know…"

Once she finished speaking, Anju got up and hugged her from behind "I know how you feel. Y'know, when I was a little younger, Erena and I were inseparable. We never left each other's side and did everything together. But then a new girl entered our school. Her name was Tsubasa. I was the first to know that Erena had fallen in love with Tsubasa, and I helped her. Erena actually confessed to Tsubasa with my help, and a few days later, they were dating. I became Tsubasa's friend too, and we became school idols together. Even though I was worried about not being able to be with Erena all the time, I knew she now had someone to love her in a way I didn't" she said, getting a little emotional "But you know, I later met a cute orange haired cat girl, whom I fell in love with at first sight"

Rin blushed "Nyan… Why are you always right Anju-san?"

"I dunno. Weird thing is, last week Erena told me that her mother and Tsubasa's started going out as well. I mean, that's a really damn coincidence, isn't it?"

Rin instantly remembered the story Kotori's mother had told "Y-Yeah…" she took a sip from her coffee and tried to change the subject "Oh, erm… this coffee is really good, right?"

Anju smiled "I'm glad you liked it. Its Brazilian coffee and I have to say, it's one of my favorites" she said as she took a sip of her own coffee "I wish I could travel there. Or anywhere. I like to travel"

"Y-Yeah, me too…"

"Anyway, I'm almost finished, and it's getting dark, so we should go back…" she said as Rin finished her coffee and got up "Do want to come over?"

"Sure!" the cat girl said as she hugged her girlfriend's arm.

As they walked towards Anju's house, Rin noticed a familiar woman, who seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Hey, isn't that… Kayo-chin's mother?"

* * *

Sonoda Hisoka was just an average single mother.

A few years ago, she was a just an average shy teenager. She had a beautiful Russian girlfriend, whom she had met on the internet. Everything was fine back there.

That is, until one day.

After her friend Dariko was sent to one of those super homophobic camps, things changed a lot. Her mother ended up finding out about her girlfriend and prohibited her to use any computer to talk to her. Hisoka was forced to marry a man she barely knew because of her mother and ended up giving birth to their child.

A few months after little Umi was born, they ended up getting divorced, and now Hisoka took care of her daughter alone.

She didn't complain though. She didn't love that man (or any man at all) anyway and she always had some kind of motherly instinct. She had a good job helping out at a shrine that was close to her house and she could always ask Katsumi to take care of her daughter when she was working.

Hisoka, Katsumi and Dariko continued on being friends even after all that happened at high school. A few days ago though, Katsumi said that she and her ex-girlfriend from high school, Kameko, were back together.

Hisoka hasn't talked to Kameko since she broke up with Katsumi back there when they were in high school. Right now though, she was waiting at a café that Katsumi had asked her to go.

"Hisoka-chan!" Katsumi said as she entered the café with her girlfriend.

"Hey Katsumi-chan" Hisoka said as she hugged her friend "Kameko-san, it's been so long since we last saw each other, how have you been?"

Kameko smiled "I've been fine! Even though I'm a lot better now…" she said as she hugged Katsumi's arm.

"I have to say, it's so good to see you two together again. I thought that… after all that happened in high school, our lives would never be the same…" the blue haired woman said smiling.

"Me neither, but y'know" Katsumi started "We had a little help from our daughters. And we also discovered that they're also dating. Now that's a coincidence, am I right?"

Okay, enough with that joke.

"I guess so. The important thing is that you're both happy. Even though I…" Hisoka said but trailed off as she remembered her ex-girlfriend.

"Hey, don't be sad Hisoka-chan. I know you'll find someone special someday" Kameko said, trying to comfort the other woman.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I called someone else to meet us here!"

"You did?" Hisoka asked "And who did you-"

Hisoka was interrupted by a loud sound that came from the front door of the café. They turned to see what it was and saw a smiling orange haired woman running towards them "Hey Katsumi-chan, Kameko-chan! Thanks for inviting me!" she said as she gave both woman a hug "Uh? Hisoka-chan? Oh my god, it's you! They didn't tell me you would be here! It's been so long, how have you been?"

"S-Sachiko Hochizora? H-Hey, I've been fine, what about you?"

"I'm fine!"

The four women took their seats and ordered some coffee and started chatting.

"It's good to see you guys again" Hisoka told her friends "And it's nice that we're together like this. If only things were different… then maybe we would have all the members of our… club…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean Hisoka-chan…" Sachiko said "Y'know, last week I got to see Yuuki-san again!"

"Oh, you mean that maid waitress you dated?"

"Well, yeah, she went to buy some clothes at my shop and we had a little chat. She even gave me her number!" she said happily "Again…"

"That's cool, do you know if she's single? Maybe, y'know…"

"Yeah, she said she got divorced a while ago! Maybe I can get to be with me again!"

Hisoka smiled weakly "It's nice to see you still have all that motivation with you"

"Well, yeah, you have to stay positive, that's what I always say!"

"Yeah, you couldn't have said it better Sachiko-chan!" Katsumi said, patting Sachiko's back "You should think like that too, Hisoka-chan".

The blue haired woman sighed "Yeah, maybe you're right. But it's kinda hard y'know…"

"Look, Hisoka-chan" Kameko said "You have to let the past behind if you want to have a future. Look at me and Katsumi-chan! Even after all that, we managed to be happy again. You should look forward on your own happiness too"

"Yeah I guess you're right…"

They kept on chatting and drinking coffee until Katsumi spoke "Hey, I remember inviting Koizumi-chan to come with us too…"

"She said she couldn't come remember? Something about her daughter calling her in the middle of work to go pick her up at a friend's house…" Kameko said.

"I wonder what happened…"

* * *

"N-Nozomi?!"

"Mom?!"

After entering her house and seeing her daughter making out with a girl she had never seen in her life, Megumi was now frozen in place looking at the scene before her.

"Now that's something I didn't expect…" Eliza said.

Hanayo, who was sitting in Nozomi's lap, slowly got off her, blushing furiously. Megumi looked at her with a confused look on her face. Nozomi got up and put her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders "Mom, this is Hanayo… my girlfriend" she said awkwardly "I… didn't expect you to be here today…"

Megumi awkwardly nodded "I… wanted to surprise you…?" she said a little unsure.

"Well, I'm sure she's surprised" Eliza said as Megumi quickly hit her arm, earning a 'Hey!' from the other woman.

"Well I… I'm glad you're back mom…" Nozomi said.

"I'm glad you're safe Nozomi" Megumi calmed down and looked at Hanayo "So you're my daughter's girlfriend? Hanayo was it?" she asked.

Hanayo had her phone on her hand and was texting someone before Megumi started talking to her "O-Oh, yeah, I, um, sorry to bother you Ms. Toujou, I was just calling my mother to pick me up…"

"You can just call me Megu-nee dear" Megumi said as she turned to send a smile to Eliza "Anyway, don't worry about what happened. Let's say I didn't see anything, alright?" she smiled to the small girl "Now, if you excuse me, I'll unpack my bags. Make yourself at home"

Megumi walked to her bedroom, along with Eliza, who was carrying her bags, and started to unpack.

"You reacted remarkably well back there" Eliza said.

"Well, I was shocked, yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't allow her to make out with her girlfriend. I will try to support her in any way I can, unlike my mother" The purple haired woman responded.

"Yeah, I understand"

A few minutes later, both women returned to the living room, where Hanayo was again sitting in Nozomi's lap, except that this time she wasn't, ahem, _making out with her._ Hanayo had her head on Nozomi's neck while the taller girl had her arms wrapped around her.

Nozomi gently got Hanayo off her so she could hug her mother. After all, they didn't exactly greet each other once Megumi had arrived.

"I missed you Mom…" Nozomi said "But weren't you supposed to be with… father?" she asked.

"Nozomi, your father and I got divorced" Megumi admitted, looking down "So I came back to stay with you"

"Oh" the younger one said "I… didn't really know that…"

"Sorry dear…"

"That's okay I guess… I just… wasn't expecting it, even though I kinda saw it coming…" Nozomi said as she remembered the story Kotori's mom had told.

Just then they heard someone knocking on the door. Megumi went to answer it and for the second time that day, her eyes widened more then they physically could.

"M-Makoto-san?!" she said surprised.

"Megumi-san? W-What…"

"Wow, Koizumi Makoto? Is that really you?" Eliza asked as she saw the woman by the door.

"What are you doing here M-Makoto-san?" Megumi asked.

"I… I came to get my daughter…"

Again, Megumi's eyes widened "Y-Your daughter? Wait, does that mean…"

"Holy crap, your daughter is dating her daughter?!" Eliza said a little too loud.

"What?! Hanayo, why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I-I-I don't know!" the shy girl exclaimed.

After that, everyone became silent. Both Megumi and Makoto were looking at the floor, thinking on what to say. Nozomi took hold of Hanayo's hand and lead her to her room. Eliza said a quiet _'I better get going'_ before storming off the house. Makoto opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Megumi spoke first.

"I-"

"Why did you leave me?" Megumi asked.

"Huh?"

"W-Why… why did broke up with me when we were dating a few years ago? Y-you never… you didn't even explain why you did that…"

Makoto was silent for a few second before she said "Megumi-san… I'm so sorry…" she said as she got on her knees and started to cry "I… you knew my mother was really homophobic right? She… she just… She hit me! She screamed like crazy and told me that I should end our relationship before she did it herself… and she was crazy, so she probably would hurt you, and I-I didn't want that…" she said, trying to calm down "Please… please forgive me… I… I love you. So much…" she then looked at the other woman's eyes "I never stopped loving you…"

Megumi then started to cry as well. She got on her knees too and hugged the other woman "I… I forgive you" she said as she smiled "But with one condition"

"I'll do anything"

Megumi's smile grew wider "Be my girlfriend again"

Makoto smiled as well and kissed the other woman slowly and passionate. They kissed for as long as they could before stopping to get some air "I love you Megumi-chan"

"I love you too"

Makoto then suddenly got up and in a sudden movement she picked up Megumi from the ground and carried her like a bride and started kissing her again earning a few happy giggles from the smaller woman (Yes, Megumi was shorter than her).

Nozomi and Hanayo watched the whole scene from Nozomi's room's door with their eyes wide open "My… I guess we didn't really had a problem helping these two out"

Hanayo, who was blushing furiously, nodded in agreement "W-We should tell the others…"

* * *

Not so far from there, Dariko was driving towards Nishikino Hospital, knowing that Hana was still working. She parked her car and entered the building, asking a few workers there where she could find 'Dr. Nishikino'.

"Oh, she's in her office, it's right there" a nurse said pointing to a wooden door in a hallway.

Dariko knocked on the door and waited. Nothing. She knocked again and no one answered. She decided to open the door and get in.

Bad idea.

What she saw made her heart break for the second time in her life. Hana was being pressed against the wall by a tall woman with pink hair. Dariko couldn't tell if the red head was angry or embarrassed or anything, she was just staring at the floor while the tall woman had her hands on the wall.

"H-Hana…" she said as her eyes widened "You… but you said…"

"Dariko?!" Hana yelled once she saw the other woman "W-Wait! It's not what you think!"

Dariko didn't even let her finish her sentence. She ran away, tears starting to fall from her eyes. She got out of the hospital and sat on a bench that was just in front of it. She thought to herself that she wasn't in the best condition to drive.

She wrapped her arms around her knees cried. She kept on crying until a hand pressed itself against her shoulder. She looked up to see Hana looking at her with a serious look on her face.

"I'm not going to let you go this time"

Dariko's hurt expression turned into an angry one "Stop this! You already broke my heart twice, what else do you want to do to me?!"

"Please, listen to me…"

"No! I-"

"Dariko" Hana said calmly and the silver haired girl instantly calmed down "Listen to me" when Dariko didn't respond, she continued "That woman was… my ex-girlfriend…"

"She… wait, what?"

 **I think that's enough for now. Sorry guys.**

 **1** **Well, if anyone there have watched Gakkou Gurashi you probably know where I got that nickname from. Seriously, that anime messed with me head and I can't stop thinking about that Megu-nee. I mean, she just… she just-**

 **I don't really want to say any spoiler if anyone there is going to watch, but anyway, just know that it's a great anime and I plan on writing some fanfictions (mostly yuri) about it.**

 **Anyway, better answer some reviews.**

 **Msmusicful:** **Well, next chapter will probably have some, so don't worry.**

 **Aisling Althea:** **I will write some scenes with them, don't worry. Hope you liked this chapter, luckily you will continue to review to my story. You're always so supportive. Thank you, I mean it.**

 **betov2:** **I'm really glad you liked my story. Thank you for being supportive, really. Truth be told, I don't really mind people saying mean things about my stories. The thing that really gets me angry is their stubbornness and the fact that they're just there to say mean. So yeah, thank you Mr. betov2, it means a lot.**

 **GAT-X105VividPanzer:** **Hehehe, I used to be in the best friend role, but not anymore xD. Thank you for reviewing again, it really means a lot.**

 **Kousaka Maki:** **Sorry, but I swear that next chapter those two will have some romantic scenes.**

 **I still have faith that someday, the next season of Love Live will be released. And one of the genres of it will be Yuri.**

 **Seriously, if that doesn't happen, let's hope for a manga at least.**

 **Rainforest** **: Thank you for reviewing again, you always help me a lot. I'm glad you liked what I did on the last chapter and hopefully you'll like this one as well. Thank you for all the polite comments, it means a lot. And yeah, I'll just ignore that guy, sorry for saying that his writing looked like yours. I'm a suspicious person, sorry, but that's just who I am. But I guess I can trust you. Anyway, thank you, please continue to review to my story if you can.**

 **Guestus:** **Thanks. Hope you liked this chapter as well. And I'm over that guy, don't worry :)**

 **Anyway guys, that's it for now, thanks for reading, see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hello again, and welcome to another chapter. So, last weekend I wrote a quick Gakkou Gurashi One-shot so, if you wanna check that out, please do. It sucks though; I was kinda sleepy when I wrote it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"E-Ex… girlfriend?"

Hana nodded. Dariko looked at her weirdly. I mean, c'mon, when did that happen? Hana was married to that… man, the last time she saw her. And that was eight years ago. So she got divorced and even got a girlfriend after all that? Did her daughter know? A lot of questions appeared on the silver haired girl's head. And she wasn't sure if she could ask any of them.

"Y-Yeah, she… I met when I went to that maid café a while ago... She was sitting by herself in the counter, just like me. She noticed that I was by myself as well, and went to talk to me. She… said her name was Aki, and that she used to work there when she was younger" the redhead said as she sighed "I… we became friends and she told me she loved me a couple weeks later, so we became a couple… It lasted for three whole years, but then she said she didn't want to be with me anymore. She didn't… she didn't even tell me why…"

"O-Oh…" Dariko didn't know what to say. She didn't really need to say anything though, as she saw the same pink haired woman, 'Aki', walking towards them.

"H-Hana, I-"she started, but stopped once she saw Dariko standing there "O-Oh, um, hi? W-Who are you?"

"I'm… I'm Minami Dariko…" she answered a little unsure "You're… Aki, right?"

"Y-Yeah… I-I'm Hideko Aki"

Dariko thought that woman was far too shy for someone so tall. I mean, she was like, 1,82 or something, for crying out loud. Anyway, she just stood there rubbing the back of her head shyly. Hana looked at her. Then at Dariko. Then at Aki again. She looked at both of them a couple more times and, deciding that she didn't know what to say or do, she ran away with a blush on her face.

"H-Hana-san! Wait!" Dariko said, but it was too late. The redhead entered the hospital and probably locked herself in her office "God damn it…"

"H-hey…" Dariko looked over to the tall woman, who was looking at the ground shyly "So… you are Hana's ex-girlfriend as well… right? I-I-I mean, she said one thing or two about you and… stuff…"

"Yeah, that's me… You look… familiar" the silver haired woman said, feeling a little awkward "Have we… met before?"

"I-I don't know… maybe?" Aki said shyly.

Dariko looked up at the shy woman. She didn't look bad. For what reason did this woman break up with Hana like that?

"Hey, um, can I ask you something?" Dariko asked earning a shy nod from Aki "Why… did you break up with Hana?"

"S-She told you that?" she said a little louder this time "W-Well I… you see, I… I loved her. I really did. But three years after we started dating, my parents came to my house saying they didn't want me to date her anymore. I thought it was weird, since I they didn't seem to mind me dating her when I first told them…"

* * *

" _Aki, I'm not going to let you date that woman anymore"_

 _Aki stared at her father with a blank expression. It took her couple minutes to process her father's words "W-What? What the hell dad, you can't do that! You don't have the right to-"_

" _I'm just doing this because I know what's better for you. You're going to be a lot happier with a strong, masculine man that can take care of you, instead of a… woman"_

" _You don't know what's better for me! I don't want to be with a man, I don't like man! Don't you get it? I love Hana! You can't just… You can't-"_

" _Aki, that's an order. I can't have my only daughter dating another woman. What kind of image would that bring to our family?! Now listen, you're going to talk to her and that relationship of yours, otherwise I'll do that myself"_

" _I-I hate you…" Aki said as she started to cry._

* * *

"And that's basically it. My father… even after all that, I still loved him. But he died two years ago. Even though he said he didn't want me to be with a woman, I wanted to be happy, so I came after Hana to see if I… could fix everything…" she said "Heh… I-I guess you had the same idea didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Dariko said as she processed the story Aki had just told her "I know how you feel… My parents weren't supportive either. Hell, my mother even made me marry a man and, y'know, I don't like man…"

Aki chuckled. They stayed silent for a couple of seconds until Aki decided to say "Look, I… I'm not going to stop going after Hana. But I'm not going to stop you either. Let's just… ask her to choose between the two of us. Is that good?"

Dariko looked at her and sighed "Yes… yes, I guess we could do that…"

* * *

Elizaveta was driving home after a… unexpected evening. Her friend's ex-girlfriend randomly appeared on her doorway, saying she was there to pick up her daughter. And if that wasn't enough, they discovered that her daughter was actually Megumi's daughter's girlfriend, so things were a little messy. She decided to leave and give them some privacy.

Just as she got home, she received a message from Megumi saying that she had sorted things out with Makoto, and they were dating again. She was happy for her friend, but still a little sad since she wasn't able to do the same with her ex-girlfriend. She decided to text her friend Kameko to talk about Megumi and Makoto's relationship.

' _Hey Kameko-chan! Guess what? Megumi and Makoto are together again!'_

A couple of minutes later, Kameko responded:

' _Oh my god, really?! That's so cool! I have to text her now!'_

Eliza chuckled as she read her friend's text.

' _Take it easy, they just got together, let them, y'know, have their private moments together'_

' _Heh, I guess you're right. Anyway, gotta go now, talk to you tomorrow, bye 3'_

Eliza turned her phone off and started to make dinner, but her mind was filled with pictures of a certain blue haired woman.

* * *

' _Heh, I guess you're right. Anyway, gotta go now, talk to you tomorrow, bye 3'_

Kameko turned her phone off. Right now, she was watching a movie at her girlfriend's house. Katsumi had an arm wrapped around the smaller girl's waist while they quietly watched a random movie while eating some popcorn.

"Kameko-chan" Katsumi suddenly said, making the raven haired woman look at her "I was thinking that… maybe, y'know… maybe you would want to live here, with me…"

Kameko's eyes widened as she processed her girlfriend's works on her mind "W-What?! Katsumi-chan, don't you think it's a little soon to think about that?"

"Well, considering that we dated for a while back in high school, _and_ the fact that the only thing that occupied my mind after we broke up was _you_ , than I'm pretty sure I want you to live with me"

"B-But I… I have four kids Katsumi-chan, I don't know if you would be able to deal with them…"

"I can deal with Honoka and Yukiho just fine, your children will be easy to deal with"

"W-What about your roommate, where is he going to live?"

"Actually, I was going to talk to him after we finish the movie, but I guess I can do that now" Katsumi said as she got up and started to walk towards her roommate's room.

"W-Wait!" Kameko said as she got up and followed her.

Katsumi knocked on the door of her roommate's room "Uh, hey man, I… so I, I just wanted to ask you… you know, I got back together with my girlfriend and stuff, and I kinda wanted her to live here with me, but, y'know, you-" she was interrupted when the door was opened and she saw the tall serious man with a backpack on his back and was holding two hand bags "Oh… thanks man, this means a lot" he gave her a thumbs up and a high-five before leaving.

"I guess we have a spare room now!" Katsumi said smiling at her girlfriend.

"Okay, okay, you win… but this will take a while, I'll have to pack my stuff, and my children stuff and-"

"Hey, don't worry; we're in this together right? I'll help you with everything you need" the taller woman said as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek "And maybe one day… we will have a bigger house, where we can live together happily and, who knows, maybe raise a kid together?"

"K-Katsumi-chan! I think we have enough kids to take care of, don't you think?"

"Hey, it's a possibility. But I'm not going to do anything that you don't want to. I love you" she said.

They hugged for a couple of seconds before Kameko spoke up "Wait, if we're dating, and our daughters are dating as well, doesn't that means that they are sisters and that's, y'know, incest?"

"Don't worry, they're not really sisters, so that's fine, let's not ruin their relationship" she said sighing "Just like you ruined the moment, baka"

* * *

Hisoka was at her house watching sitting on her couch peacefully reading a book. The television was on but she wasn't even listening to it. She was concentered on that book that talked about a blonde boy who had a brother that was an empty armor and they were looking for a magic rock. She initially thought it was kind of childish at first, but she learned to love it as she continued to read.

Suddenly she heard her house's door open and her daughter walk in with a blonde girl.

"Mom, I'm home, and I'm with Eli" Umi said.

As soon as the girls reached the living room, Hisoka got up and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. She saw Eli and smiled as the blonde girl bowed.

"Excuse me, Ms. Sonoda"

"Don't worry about it dear, you're always welcome here. After all, you're my daughter's girlfriend" Yep, Hisoka knew about their relationship.

Umi took hold of Eli's hand and said "S-So we're going to my room, okay mom?"

"Go on dear, I don't want to bother you two, have fun okay? I'll bring some snacks later for you"

Umi nodded and kissed her mother's cheek. After that, both Eli and she went upstairs to Umi's room.

Hisoka then kept on reading her book.

' _I just hope they'll be a little quieter this time… last time I could hear their doings from here…"_

* * *

"Okay Umi, turn on your computer and call the others"

Umi nodded and turned her computer on. She logged in on Sk*pe and called her friend on a group call.

" _Hey Umi-chan!"_ Kotori said as she turned her webcam on. She was sitting at her room with a sleeping Maki who had her head on her lap.

"Hey Kotori" Umi responded smiling. Just then, Honoka, Rin and Nozomi turned their webcams on as well.

" _Hey guys!"_ Honoka said waving at the camera. Nico stood behind her awkwardly _"C'mon Nico-chan, say something"_ She said, earning a quiet 'leave me alone' from Nico.

" _Nya! So cool to talk to you guys through here nya!"_ I think you know who said that.

" _My, Hanyo-chan, come here, you have to share your beautiful face with world"_ Nozomi said as put Hanayo on her lap, making the smaller girl blush like a bleeding tomato(?).

Eli picked a chair from Umi's room and sat beside her "Okay guys, we called you here so we could plan on how to get Umi's mom and mine together again, since we were successful with Honoka and Nico's mothers"

" _And mine too"_

"Nozomi, what are you talking about?"

" _Well, my mom got home today, saying that she and father got divorced. Then suddenly, Hanayo had the idea to call her mother to pick her up, so she could meet with my mother. And it was totally successful, they're probably making out or something at my mother's bedroom"_ Nozomi said with a innocent smiled as she earned a quiet _'Nozomi!'_ from Hanayo as the small girl blushed.

" _Holy crap"_ Nico said as her eyes widened open.

" _That's so cool (-nya!)"_ Honoka and Rin said at the same time.

"Okay now, do you guys have a plan for my mother and Eli's?"

" _I think I have something… but I'll have to think about it okay? I think this might be a successful plan…"_ Anju said as she randomly appeared out of nowhere besides Rin.

"Yuuki Anju? What- What the hell are you doing here? And how do you know about our plans?" Umi asked.

" _Well, Rin told me about it once we got home. She also said that my mother and hers were dating in high school, so that would explain why Rin's mother suddenly appeared at my home claiming that she would take my mother on a super-romantic-nya-date or something, so we're here all by ourselves"_ Anju explained as Rin started hugging her arm.

"My…"

"So what's you plan Anju-san?" Eli asked.

" _Okay, so here's what I was thinking…"_

* * *

Maki woke up as she heard a few voices coming from above her. She looked up and saw her girlfriend listening to a voice that seemed to belong to A-RISE's Yuuki Anju, a.k.a. Rin's girlfriend.

"Kotori…?" The redhead said as Kotori looked down at her and smiled.

"Good morning Maki-chan" she said "You look beautiful when you're asleep"

"C'mon… Are you talking to someone?"

"I'm talking to the girls here. But I muted my microphone so the others could hear what Anju was saying"

"Oh… A-RISE is there too?"

"Well, no, just Anju, since Rin's at her house"

"Hm…" Maki then got up slowly. She surprisingly picked her girlfriend in her arms and carried her bridal style towards Kotori's bed.

"My, you're so bold today Maki-chan!"

"S-Shut up… I just really need to sleep and I need you by my side…" Maki said as Kotori giggled and mumbled a quiet 'Okay' Maki blushed and said "I-I just, um, really need to drink some water okay?" she said and the ash haired girl nodded.

Maki went to Kotori's house's kitchen and got a glass of water for her. She drank it in a hurry and started walking towards Kotori's room once again as she finished.

But she stopped walking once she saw someone opening the front door of the house. She saw Kotori's mom getting in and looking at her with her eyes wide open.

"M-Maki? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"O-Oh, hello Ms. Minami, I… Kotori invited me over and I… I was just drinking some water…"

"Oh, um, okay, so you're staying the night?"

"I-I can leave if you want-"

"No, don't worry, you can stay…"

Maki looked at the older woman and saw that she had a face that had an expression that was something between sad and confused "I'm guessing you had a busy day?"

"You could say that…"

Maki walked towards her with a blush on her face. She got on her tip toes and kissed Dariko's cheek.

"M-Maki?"

"I know I'm not my mother but… maybe this will serve as an incentive for you… please, Ms. Minami, don't give up…" Maki said before walking towards Kotori's room again.

Dariko, again, was speechless.

 **So that's it for now guys, hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Better answer some reviews then.**

 **Msmusicful** **: Wth, you can't take Gakkou Gurashi serious enough, go damn it, I cried at least twice in every episode ;-; anyway, thanks again for reviewing ^^**

 **Kousaka Maki:** **yeah, hopefully there will be yuri in those ones. Even though I was kinda hoping for a third season, but I guess we can't have everything we want… anyway, thanks for reviewing 3**

 **Aisling Althea** **: Hahaha, pls, u can just call me 'author-sama' ^3^**

 **GAT-X105VividPanzer:** **god damn it, I can't freakin' get Megu-nee out of my head. And everytime I think about her I cry. I'm crying right now btw.**

 **Anyway, thank you again m8.**

 **ClickClackClickClack:** **I-I-I-I was pretty sure the whole story talked about the sad past of the mothers man, c'mon, I think that's angst enough. Thanks for reviewing though, really appreciate it.**

 **S3C0NDG0D** **: Ahhhhhh, MEGU-NEEEEEE! Freakin Gakkou Gurashi, messing with my head… anyway, thanks for reviewing buddy**

 **Rainforest:** **Thank you again friend, means a lot to me. About Hanayo calling her mother to pick her up… it was kinda like a plan, y'know. Like, I know that's a bit weird, but she saw that Megumi arrived and she took the opportunity to call her mother and make them get together again. Anyway, I hope I did a good job talking about Hana's ex and stuff in this chapter. I had a busy week so I don't know if it's good. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _彼を終える_ _！！_

"Y-You can't defeat me! You're- You're just a crazy ginger! A newbie!"

Honoka chuckled.

"I'm not a crazy ginger"

 _Down, Back, Down, Forward_

"I am _the_ crazy ginger"

 _Down, Back, Down, Forward_

"No!"

 _Ahhhhh!_

…

 _Sub-Zero Wins_

 _Flawless Victory_

 _Fatality!_

"God damn it, I can't believe this!" Nico said as she threw her control on the couch.

"Ah, don't be like that, Nico-chan!" Honoka said as she hugged the small girl from behind "It's just that I'm invincible when I'm using Sub-Zero-chan!"

"T-That's not true! T-There was time that I… no, that doesn't count… Oh! And that time that I- No, that doesn't count either… Uh…"

"Just admit it Nico-chan, I am the Sub-Zero goddess!" she said as she punched the air.

"I-I… Fine!"

Right now, Honoka and Nico were at Honoka's house playing a nice fighting game. Neither of them knew about their mothers' plan to move in together. They were just enjoying a _peaceful_ and _nice_ moment together…

"Okay Nico-chan, I think you've suffered enough. How about we play Super Mario?" Honoka asked as she held a Wii remote.

"Nah, we should play Sonic, it's so much better" Nico said. Just then, the taller girl turned her head towards her with a creepy/angry face that made Nico shiver "W-What?"

"You're kidding me right?"

Just then, they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Nico" said girl looked at the door to see her mother standing there "We need to go home now, okay?"

"Uh? Why?"

"I have to get you home so you can take care of your brothers and then I can go to work. C'mon"

Nico sighed as she got up from the couch and started following her mother.

"Hey, what about me?" Honoka said as she forced a puppy face "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

"Nah, don't feel like it"

"Nico-chan!"

Nico chuckled as she leaned in and gave her girlfriend a kiss "Nico-Nico-kiss! Just remember that you're the only one who can get one! Nico!" she said as she made her signature hand gestures.

Honoka chuckled as she felt her cheeks burning _'Cute'_ she thought "I'll keep that in mind, Nico-chan!" she hugged the small girl one last time before Nico walked out of the room.

Nico entered her mother's car after accidently walking in on her and Honoka's mother goodbye kiss. She blushed as she looked down and called for her mom to hurry up.

In a few minutes, they were at their house. Just as Nico got in, she was received by two pair of little hands pushing on her skirt saying 'Nico-nico-nii' and stuff. Nico smiled proudly at her sisters as her mother entered their house as well and locked the door behind her.

Cocoro and Cocoa hugged their mother's legs as Kameko smiled at them. Cotaru had a toy hammer on his hand and was watching something on the TV.

"Mama, we already packed our things!" Cocoro said as she pointed to three messy bags on the floor.

"I think I'll have to pack them myself dear…" she said chuckling "But I guess it'll be less trouble now. You two did a good job!" she said with thumbs up for her kids, who smiled widely.

"Uh? Why would they pack their things? Are we travelling somewhere?" Nico asked.

Kameko smiled widely at her daughter before saying "Oh, I forgot to tell you! We're going to live with the Kousakas!"

Nico stared at her mother for two long minutes before saying "W-What?! We're going to live with… Honoka?"

Kameko nodded still smiling "Yeah, Katsumi asked me to move in with them. Y'know, since we're a couple and stuff. I guess it'll be another step forward in our relationship! As well as your relationship with Honoka-san…" She said smiling knowingly.

"B-But I, I-I-I don't think I'm mentally prepared for that! L-Living with… Honoka…" Nico went silent as she blushed madly. She didn't expect something like that to happen so soon. She was happy, yeah, but a little voice inside her head told her that she wasn't prepared, that she should wait more, see how things would work out in the future.

It's not like she could do anything about it, though.

And another little voice on her head spoke louder than the other one. _'You and Honoka belong to each other. Everything's gonna be fine! You'll see. Maybe you two will get married someday'_ Nico blushed harder after thinking that. She couldn't help but smile as she could almost see herself standing in a church with Honoka wearing a tux in front of her.

' _Honoka…'_

"I can see you're going to like it, dear" Kameko said.

"M-Mom, I…"

"Don't worry dear. Everything's going to be just fine! I get to sleep on Katsumi-chan's room; you get to sleep with your Honoka-chan…"

"I-I-I get sleep with Honoka? D-Don't I get my own room?"

"Nah, there's just one room available and it'll belong to your siblings"

"B-B-But I… I don't think I'm ready…"

Kameko put a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder and said "Look, Nico, I was kind of against the idea too at first… But, I realized that it's a great idea, since I love Katsumi so much, just like you love Honoka-san, and if you really love her, than I think you'll have no problems living with her"

Nico kept on looking down as her mother proceeded to give her a tight hug. The small girl doubtfully returned the hug and blushed, thinking that her mother might actually be right.

"Now, go pack your things while I help your siblings with their stuff. Katsumi and I thought that it would be good if we moved in as soon as possible, maybe next week. If that's okay with you, that is"

Nico smiled as she looked up at her mother's face.

"That… t-that would be good…"

* * *

"Honoka! Come here!" Katsumi yelled from the kitchen.

Honoka came running towards her mother's voice "What is it mom?"

"Can you help me with dinner? Usually I would ask Yukiho to help, but she's at her girlfriend's house"

"Uh? She has a girlfriend now? She didn't even tell me"

"She didn't tell me either, I saw them making out in the living room"

"Really? What did you do?"

"Well, I… nothing"

"Nothing? Nothing at all?"

"Nah, why would I interrupt my daughter's make out session?"

"Who's her girlfriend anyway?"

"Hmm… I think her name is Arisa…"

"Arisa? Is she blonde?"

"Yeah…?"

"Oh my god, that's Eli-chan's sister!"

"My… the world is full of coincidences, am I right?"

…

"I guess it is…"

"So, will you help me or not?"

"Okay!"

…

…

…

"Also, the Yazawas are going to move in with us"

"What?!"

* * *

"What are you reading mom?"

Hisoka was yet again reading her nice little book on the living room's couch. It's not like she had much to do today, so reading was a nice option for now. Eli had slept over last night, and she was going to spend the day with Umi again apparently.

"Oh, nothing dear, just a random book. What are you up to? Where's Eli?" the older woman asked smiling lightly.

"She's taking a bath. I shouldn't really bother her right now…" Umi said blushing.

"Maybe you should join her-"Hisoka said unconsciously, and as soon as she said that, she covered her mouth with both of her hands, blushing madly.

"M-Mom!" Umi said a little too loud while blushing furiously.

"S-Sorry… I-I mean, that's probably what I would do with my girl-"Again, she covered her mouth with both her hands and started blush a darker shade of red.

"MOM!" Umi continued to blush madly and covered her face in embarrassment.

"F-Forget what I said…" Hisoka said as she too covered her face in embarrassment. Just then the two bluenettes heard someone walking down the stairs. Both of them looked up to see a half-naked Eli wearing just a towel walking towards Umi.

"Hey Umi-chan" Eli said as she kissed Umi's cheek, the smaller girl blushing like a tomato.

 **[Quick note: I made Eli use 'chan' with Umi because when she's around her she gets kinda… 'mushy', I guess? Anyway, let's keep going]**

"E-Eli, w-w-why are you like t-that?" Umi asked. She couldn't get eyes off Eli's half-naked body for some reason. Unknown to both of them, Hisoka was also staring at the blonde girl wide eyed and with a blush on her face. No, she's not a pedophile (even though Eli's almost eighteen, but anyway) she just reminded her of a certain Russian.

"Uh? I just got out of bath y'know" the blonde said with an innocent face "Why? You don't like to see me like this, Umi-chan?" Umi just couldn't resist the puppy face Eli was making to her right now, and a few drops of blood managed to escape from her nose "Umi-chan, your nose is bleeding! Is something wrong?! Should we go to the hospital?!"

Umi smiled sheepishly and said "L-Let's just go to the bedroom…"

Before Hisoka knew, Umi took hold of Eli's hand made her way towards her bedroom _'I sure hope they're less noisy than last night…'_ she thought.

* * *

"C'mon Umi, stop that!" Eli said laughing as the bluenette kissed her belly "U-Umi, c'mon, we have to… put the plan… _a-ah…_ in action…"

Umi slowly stopped her doings and looked up at her girlfriend "I guess you're right…" she said "So… what was the plan again?"

"Well, Yuuki-san suggested that we should ask your mom to take us to the cinema. We can spend some time together watching a random movie and after that, I'll ask my mom to come pick me up and you do the same. We can tell them a specific place for them to pick us up and they'll end up meeting each other, and we'll see what happens after that"

"Hm…" Umi hummed as she tried to process the whole plan on her head "Sounds kinda risky and… cliché, but it might actually work"

"Harasho! Let's go then"

* * *

After talking to Umi's mother and convincing her to take them to the movies, the girls were now on their way there at Hisoka's car.

"Thank you mom, I'll call you later okay?" Umi said as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Have fun dear; call me as soon as the movie ends okay?"

"Okay"

Umi watched her mother's car drive off until it was out of her view. Eli took hold of her hand and led her inside of the cinema.

"So, what movie do you want to see?"

"Hmm… is Star Wars VII out yet?" she asked with sparkling eyes.

"I don't think so… Oh, we can watch the new Dragon Ball movie"

"Dragon Ball it is then"

So, after buying some popcorn and drinks, the two girls spent some quality time together watching a nice movie. Nothing they haven't done before, going to the cinema and doing couple things like cuddling and holding hands or even kissing when nobody was looking. It was nice, even though Umi was embarrassed most of the time.

After the movie ended, both girls were leaving the cinema and calling their mothers.

"So, where should we tell them to meet us?" Eli asked with her phone in hand.

"Hm… I guess we can tell them that we'll be in that café over there" Umi responded pointing to a maid café a few meters away from them.

"U-Umi, that's a maid café…" the blonde told her girlfriend, who instantly blushed.

"I-I-It is? W-Well, I thought you liked those…"

"W-Why would you think that?"

"S-Since you have such a fetish for maid outfits…" Umi said looking down blushing harder "You even made w-wear one a while ago…" _So embarrassing…_ she thought.

Eli started to blush as well as she waved her hand in front of her face "T-That was just one time! I don't… I… Okay, m-maybe I do have a maid fetish…"

"E-Eli!" Umi hissed as she covered her face with both her hands.

"L-Let's just call them, shall we?"

* * *

Elizaveta was just minding her business at her house. She was enjoying a nice movie with her daughter while playing some random games on her phone when her older daughter decided to call her out of nowhere.

" _Hey mom"_ she heard Eli's voice from the phone.

"Hey dear, what do you need?" she asked while smiling to herself.

" _Uh… so I was at the cinema watching a movie with Umi and I wanted to ask you if you could pick us up if you can…"_

"Oh, that's fine, I'll be leaving then"

" _Great! So, we'll be waiting a café nearby, is that ok?"_

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be there in a few minutes"

So Eliza got up from the couch, kissed Arisa's forehead, got her car keys and made her ways towards her daughter's location.

' _Ok, so she said they were in café nearby… but the only one close enough to the cinema is-'_ so Eliza found herself standing in front of a maid café. She used to like those when she was younger and stuff, but y'know, people grow up, their minds chance, your girlfriend stops talking to you, so yeah.

As she got in, she received by a lot of cute girls wearing the same old maid outfit saying things like _'Good evening Master!'_ or _'Please get yourself comfortable!'_

Even though Eliza was a grown woman and, above everything, a mother, she had to admit that she was enjoying that. Being around a lot of cute girls wearing cute uniforms and calling her 'master' was kinda cute and, y'know, _fetishist_. The only real problem was…

They weren't _her._

Eliza could almost see the blue hair that belonged to her ex-girlfriend as she thought about her. How she would sit shyly in the corner whenever she went on a place like this with her friends, just like the day they actually had met in person. She remembered how the blue haired girl had looked like once she saw her standing outside the café with a shy smile on her face. She looked surprised and… really cute.

But once Eliza looked around the café, her heart almost stopped when she saw a glimpse of blue hair and golden eyes looking at her. With that same surprised look.

* * *

 _数分前_

" _So, mom, can you come pick us up?"_ Hisoka heard her daughter's voice from the phone.

"I'm already on my way"

" _Oh, uh, great! So, we're waiting at a cafe that's near the cinema, ok?"_

"Sure"

Hisoka was kinda expecting this to happen. She had a feeling that her daughter would want her to pick them up at cinema somehow. Yet, she felt something… strange. Like when you feel like something important will help if you do something. She just wasn't sure where that feeling was coming from, or what it was trying to tell her.

' _A café huh? Oh, please, don't tell it's that café…"_ Indeed, the only café that was close enough to the cinema was a nice and small maid café. All she knew about those cafes was that a lot of perverted boys or girls would go there to check out the cute maids with cute uniforms. Even though she knew she kinda liked those uniforms…

But that's not the case right now.

So, as she expected, she found Umi and Eli sitting in a table by the window, chatting away whatever young girls like them liked to talk about. Once they noticed her presence, they got up to greet her more formally.

"Thanks for coming mom, please have a seat" Umi said.

"Oh? So I came all the way here to drink some coffee surrounded by girls wearing maid uniforms? I thought you guys wanted me to get you home or something"

"A-Ah, it's just that, uh… Umi and I are going to see… that, uh, store over there…?" she said unknowingly pointing to a gaming/anime store "So, of you please just wait here for a few minutes, we'll be right back"

The older woman sighed "Okay, fine, I'll wait here… might as well drink some coffee…"

So Hisoka found herself drinking some ordinary Brazilian coffee, while every once in a while a cute girl would ask her if everything was okay. And yeah, everything was okay.

Until she saw a certain blonde looking directly at her.

"E-E-Eliza?!" she said flustered.

She saw Eliza walking towards her with her face full of disbelief. Hisoka got up from her seat and blushed as Eliza started speaking "H-Hisoka…? Is that… is that really you?"

"Eliza… y-yes…" she responded in a voice barely audible, although Eliza could hear it fairly well.

"You… you've changed a lot…" the blonde then unconsciously started to fell tears forming on her eyes. She looked at the ground angrily and said "W-Why…"

"U-Uh…?"

"Why did you stop talking to me?!" Eliza ended up yelling, making a few people turn their heads towards her. Just then, a small, blue-haired maid with twin-tails walked towards the two women with a, somehow, pitiful expression I guess?

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I'll have to ask you two to… l-leave…" she said looking down.

Eliza sighed as both she and Hisoka nodded "Okay, sorry to bother you" Hisoka said with a bow.

"U-Uh… yeah, uh… no p-problem…"

So Eliza and Hisoka left the café without saying a single word. Once they left, they stood in front of each other, staring at the ground silently.

"E-Eliza… I…" Hisoka started, but was interrupted by the blonde.

"W-Why… Why did you… leave me, Hisoka?" she said, tears starting to fall from her eyes "Wasn't I… good enough for you?"

"N-No!" the smaller woman suddenly yelled "I… you were… perfect…"

"So did you…?"

"It was my mom…" Eliza watched as the other woman started to cry. It broke he heart, and all she wanted to do was hug her and comfort her, but she needed some answers "She… she found out that I was dating you and… she doesn't accept people like… us"

"O-Oh…" the blonde whispered. Now that she thought about it, it made a lot of sense. Hisoka's mother was as homophobic as… her father. She then embraced the smaller girl in a tight hug, surprising her "I… I understand… My father was so homophobic that I came to live in Japan, y'know…"

"I-I see…" Hisoka said as returned the hug. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before the bluenette turned to look at the blonde's eyes "Eliza… w-would you be able to forgive me and… m-maybe… give me another chance?"

Of course, Eliza couldn't resist that puppy face.

She pressed her lips against the other woman's in a slow kiss. It lasted for a couple seconds, but they could stay like that for forever "Of course I forgive you!"

Hisoka cried tears of join as the taller girl pressed her lips against hers again.

* * *

"Umi, look at that!" Eli said pointing to two figures kissing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Hey Eli, this new Fallout looks pretty good…"

"Forget about that! Look!"

Umi turned to look at where was pointing and couldn't help but smile (and blush) once she saw her mother and Eli's in a tight embrace.

"Wow… it actually worked…"

"We should thank Yuuki-san"

 **EXTRA**

"Mom, I'm going out with Rin-chan, okay?" Anju told her mother, who was at her bedroom doing something…

"Oh, have fun kids, don't do anything naughty in public okay?" she said, making both her daughter and the orange haired girl blush.

A few minutes after the two girls left, Ms. Yuuki heard someone knocking on her house's door. She opened it so reveal a tall orange haired energetic woman standing there wearing a business suit.

"Hey Yuuki-san, just got of work and- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" to Sachiko's surprise, Yuuki was wearing a rather… revealing maid outfit.

"Oh, Hochizora-san… I'm so glad you came…" she said as she put a hand on the woman's chin "Let's have some 'fun' shall we?"

 **Gosh, sorry for the late update guys. So, next week will be 'test week' as we call it on high school, so I have to study and it will be REALLY hard to update a new chapter, but I'll try my best to do it.**

 **And I'm sorry if this chapter is a bad or… I dunno, but I had ANOTHER busy week with the year ending and stuff, so it was kinda hard, but anyway.**

 **Let's answer some reviews then.**

 **GAT-X105VividPanzer:** **Hehe, yeah, I would cry some girl-manly tears in a situation like that, but anyway, thanks for reviewing m8.**

 **Msmusicful:** **You got that right, hehehe  
Thanks again for reviewing :D**

 **Kousaka Maki** **: Sorry if the last chapter was a little shorter, I've been really busy with school stuff. And there's a SLIGHT chance that there'll be a third season, but it's REALLY low. At least that's what I heard. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Aisling Althea:** **Hehe, sorry, I don't really have time to write two chapter per week, but maybe I'll try change that. Anyway, thanks for reviewing :D**

 **Rainforest:** **Thanks again for reviewing friend. I've been reeeeealy busy these last weeks, and tests are coming, so I have to study and it will be tough to write the next chapter, but I'll try my best.  
Yeah, sorry about the grammar errors, as I said, I've been busy; I don't always have time read the whole text again, so it's kinda inevitable. I hope I did a good job on this chapter… even though I'm not putting a lot of faith on it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing again.**

 **So that's it for now guys, hope you enjoyed this, see you next time.**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **Am I the only one hyped for the new Star Wars?**


End file.
